Only Hope
by Sighcoe
Summary: SasuNaru, AU version of a Walk to Remember. Sasuke always keep his promise, and when he said he'll never fall in love with the boy everyone hates, he find it easier said than done. Beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and never will. I don't even own anything, so please don't sue me. Though Naruto can own me if he wants too. Hehehe. I don't own the story ****A Walk to Remember**** too. I'm just playing it with my thoughts starring my two beloved Naruto animé character. Don't file criminal charges against me please, I'm not honestly making any profit out of this, I just love to write. If you find this offensive please tell me immediately, I'll delete this ASAP.**

**A/N: Need to get this story out of my head or I'll die thinking. So please don't kill me if I write this in a rush. This is not a very long multi-chapter (I hope so.)**

**WARNING: This is yaoi so if you don't like this, please click that back button and don't waste your time reading something you don't like. Thank you very much. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**SUMMARY: Twisted story of "A Walk to Remember" starring my favorite yaoi pairing, Sasuke and Naruto. Definitely a SasuNaru. Either you'll love it or curse it to hell and beyond. Enjoy! And please review.**

**Genre: Angst/Death/Romance – erm, I'm not sure if this will end up a death story. Should it be?**

**ONLY HOPE**

**By: **_**Pebbles of the Sand**_

**_Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori_**

Okay, it's completely our fault – my fault together with my friends. But what the heck, we're only seventeen, I think we need a bit more consideration over this. I mean, I think I need them to reconsider. I honestly don't know why I alone am being punished for the crime I never even intended to do. For Pete's sake, I even saved the guy's life and just because I'm the one who's been caught in the crime scene, all blame falls on me. No, not even being an Uchiha can help me now. My dad is upset, my mom is shocked and my evil brother seems to find it funny. Yeah, funny, when during his high school years, he'd been punished with house arrest five times for almost killing two of his schoolmates – intentionally.

I should have listened to my stupid conscience when everyone decided to make fun of Naruto, one of the school rejects, who honestly thought that our group will accept him if he stayed in the freezing river for an hour. No one ever thought that he'd actually do it, the damn water is almost frosted already; any person in his right mind, and probably even with eye problems, would see it. And as dobe as the blonde is, he actually did it. Imagine how dense he can be. I can't even understand how he passed all his subjects and advanced to become a junior high student.

And now, the school directress is punishing me. Punishing me oh-so-happily. I could imagine her laughing like a loon the moment I leave her office. The school board decided that if I don't do all their conditions there will be terrible consequences. First, I will be kicked out from school and my crime will be published on national newspaper so other schools won't take me in, even though I'm an Uchiha and the youngest son of the Fire country's billionaire tycoon. Second, I'll be under house arrest for six fucking long months. So I decided that I'll rather do whatever conditions they want as long I won't end up humiliating my family and relatives, and I stay sane outside the walls of our three-storey mansion.

The conditions are as follows: first, I need to lend a hand to the campus newspaper since their photographer has been sick for months now - I wonder what kind of disease that loser acquired to be absent that long. Come to think of it, the editor-in-chief of our school is no less than Neiji Hyuuga himself, one of the most popular seniors in school. But I don't really get along with him because he prefers to hang out with that blonde dobe - people even think that since he's not interested in any girls, he's one hundred percent gay and he's hitting on that stupid Uzumaki. What in the world does he see in him anyway?

Second condition, I'll need to attend a teaching class for one week, for the orphanage which the school consistently sponsors. And if I'm not damned already, Naruto Uzumaki leads the club in charge of the school's charity works, and the directress said I'll report to him regarding the matter.

Third and final condition, I need to participate on the planning of the winter solstice festival and join the theater group as a major character for the play they're planning.

And why do I hate this? Because those are for losers and idiotic students. For nerds and underprivileged students who managed to get in the academy because they work their asses off to give the regular students a proper school atmosphere. They do the dirty work while us, who pays the school properly, rightfully enjoy it.

But do I have a choice? No, because I'd rather endure two months doing 'charitable' work for those poverty-stricken students than be exiled for six month inside my own home, not to mention face the years of being grounded that my father will surely give me.

"You can leave the room now, Uchiha," the blonde school directress tells me.

Yes, I could hear her laughing like a maniac now. She even reminds me of Snow White's stepmother when laughing, with lightning and thunder as background to boot.

When I reach my group - consisting mostly of my dog-loving best friend Kiba, the genius Shikimaru a.k.a 'Troublesome', Shino the bug guy, Lee of 'youth' and 'love', Tenten the senior student, Chouji the group's pig with the world's best cook-mother, Sakura my girlfriend, and Ino my ex-girlfriend - my admittedly gorgeous girl friend clings on me, kisses me on the cheek and looks at me with her adoring emerald eyes.

"Sasuke, what happened?" she asks, pulling me down to the seat next to her.

"Yeah, dude. What did old lady Tsunade said?" Kiba adds, moving towards me with his huge white dog Akamaru trailing behind him.

I glare. "Condition, condition, condition. Three provisions to accomplish in two months before they let me go." I normally don't talk too much, but this time everyone needs to know so they won't be surprised when I start acting like a dope beginning tomorrow.

Of course after telling all the conditions, most of them turned pale in shock. Only Shikamaru appears un-affected - after all, he did not join the escapade a week ago because he thinks it's too troublesome. And yes, it is really troublesome.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke, for the love of youth you saved us from this trouble. Don't worry, my friend - as long as I have this strength of youth I will help you in any way you want me to." Lee says, pumping his fist in the air.

"Lee, will you just shut up?" Ino answers for me. She approaches me with a seductive smile on her face. "We're going to support you, Sasuke, and definitely we won't let anyone laugh at you while you're serving your verdict."

"Stay away from my boyfriend, Ino-pig!" my girlfriend snarls before Ino can caress my face. I'm really used to their fighting, but as of now I just want everyone to be quiet.

"I'm going home," I say, not bothering to look at them. After all, Sakura is already used to going home alone. I don't need to drive her home since, well, I never drove any of my ex-girlfriends home. Why should I start acting like a perfect boyfriend now?

--SasuNaru--

The moment I walk in the corridor the following morning, I know it's the start of my long, dreadful punishment. I don't intend to run away from it, because as I have said I'm an Uchiha and I keep my word, however hard it may be. I spot him, trying to open his locker. Some of the students snicker at him but the blonde teen seems to ignore it, or he's probably used to it so he no longer cares. The moment his locker opens, a mass of brown jelly-like substance flows down on him, covering his face and his orange shirt. It's probably Kiba's prank this time.

"Shit!" I hear him curse, before wiping himself slowly with his bare hands. Everyone at the hall starts laughing, calling him names.

I approach him. I mean, I've been looking for him the entire morning and there might be no other chance to start on the right foot with him. I hand him my clean white handkerchief and everyone stops laughing. The stupid blonde is even staring at me as if I have two heads.

"Quit staring," I hiss at everyone, giving my famous death glare. Everyone quickly goes back to where they are supposed to be as if nothing happened. I look at the blonde in front of me, his golden locks sticking on his head and his mouth hanging open.

"Here. Take this," I say, shoving my handkerchief in his hand. He takes it numbly and starts wiping his face with it. "Let's go to the shower room. You'll be too sticky if you don't bathe. I'm sure you have extra clothes on your shower room locker."

The blonde just stares at me, nods quietly and follows me while I start walking toward the school shower area.

I wait patiently until the blonde teen finishes his quick bath. I never intend to be nice to someone like him, but my conscience keeps haunting me for almost killing the guy. I may be a jerk sometimes but I never dream of killing anyone, even if bugs are worth more than their existence. But him - I don't even know how to start working with him, and he may be cursing me to hell for almost killing him. I sigh deeply before I hear the shower room open, revealing the dobe walking slowly towards me.

I never look or even acknowledge the existence of the losers in school, that's why this is perhaps the first time I see the blonde idiot properly. The loser, who's probably three or four months younger than me, has golden blonde hair sticking on his neck and there are water droplets on his face, with the drops of water falling down to his sleek, sun-kissed body. A white towel covers his lower half while another towel hangs on his shoulder. His wide, almost exceptional pretty blue eyes stare at me with perplexity, distrust clearly showing in it. He might be an inch or two smaller than me, but it's enough to make him look almost like a deity.

I don't really stare, but this time I do. I don't appreciate how other guys look like - I know I look better than everyone and I couldn't care less - but norms be damned, my eyes want to feast on this sight. Now I know why Hyuuga Neiji likes the little blonde, never mind that he is extra loud and obnoxious. And if I remember correctly during my girlfriend's chitchat with my ex, they said that the blonde loser has his own group of secret admirers but refuses to reveal themselves because of his school status. Now I know why even some of the regular students have a crush on the stupid blonde.

I watch him as he stands beside me. I lean on the locker standing right next to his own, my arms across over my chest as I stare at him with my cool Uchiha mask firmly in place. He pulls out a pair of jeans and white sweatshirt before returning into one of the cubicles.

When he comes out again he is wearing his normal clothes. He approaches me with a look of suspicion. "Why are you acting kind, bastard?"

I smirk. Ever since we started playing pranks on him during grade school, he has called me that. It could almost become a term of endearment if not for the hostility.

"Can we be civil with each other just for some time?" I ask him, moving from my position.

"Civil? When did you learn that word, Uchiha?" he asks, staring at me with his steely blue eyes. Of course I understand perfectly why he's mad at me. I had expected this.

I start to explain myself to him. "Just today. You see I need to work –"

"I know, Tsunade-baachan told me," he says, cutting me off then walking behind me as if not wanting to look at me. Of course. Now I remember why he's able to stay in our prestigious academy. The directress is his grandmother. "And I have no choice but to assist you, teme… I don't understand why baachan is punishing me. I'm the victim here."

"Sorry dobe, but it's the same here," I say, and then I turn around. "Two months, that's all to it. If you act properly while assisting me these two months, I promise as an Uchiha that I will stop my friends from bullying you. You can have a normal year next school year."

He turns around with those exceptional blue eyes again, and I'm really glad I had mastered being stoic - I would have probably be embarrassing myself in front of him like some hopeless admirer. Fuck, it's already a fact now - after only seeing him for less than an hour - that he's hot, but what the heck. It's not like I'm gay and I'll fall in love with him.

"I wish I have that year," I hear him murmur, but his question pulls me out of my thoughts. "Do I have your word, teme?" he asks me, innocence brimming in his wide sapphire eyes.

"I'm an Uchiha, am I not? Let's shake on it if you want," I suggest, extending my right hand.

The blonde stares at me for some time, analyzing my sincerity, before locking his own rough hand in mine. "Okay, teme, it's a deal. But I wanted to have a deal with you too." He releases my hand.

"What?" I ask, not really interested.

"Promise me you won't fall in love with me."

I smirk. I almost want to laugh. True, boy-and-boy relationship is accepted in the academy, but thinking that I'll fall in love with him is really next to impossible. If that's the deal then it's more than worth taking. I'll never lose. But I can't help but wonder."And if by chance, although I know it's impossible, that I do, what will be the consequence?" I ask rather smugly.

"Nothing. Just don't." he answers sincerely, "Maybe you'll die with a broken heart."

Of course. This time I really want to laugh. But I don't laugh, it's rather un-Uchiha. I draw a smirk instead to cover my impending snort. "I promise, dobe. You don't need to worry about that, because even if you don't offer that deal, I definitely won't fall in love with you."

"That's good to hear," he answers, as if relieved with what I said. He doesn't seem to be offended with my reply so I just shrug over it. "Later this afternoon, I'll furnish you a copy of the script for your part in the play," he adds before walking away.

I sigh. I never thought it would be that easy. And that bargain, it's completely hysterical. Me? Fall in love with him? So ridiculous. So maybe he is hot, but never in my wildest dream will I want to be with him. Not even as a friend.

--Authors Note--

**Review please! Tell me what you think. Thank you very much!**

**And big thanks to my Beta reader, Hic Iacet Mori! Your the best! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here, much to my dismay

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here, much to my dismay. I don't own the story originally. So please don't sue me otei?**

**WARNING: This is yaoi so if you don't like this, please click that back button and don't waste your time reading something you don't like. Thank you very much. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. I hope I won't offend anybody but I'm just borrowing the word 'fag', and I don't really intend to harm anyone. So, sorry.**

**SUMMARY: Twisted story of "A Walk to Remember" starring my favorite yaoi pairing, Sasuke and Naruto. Definitely a SasuNaru. Either you'll love it or curse it to hell and beyond. Enjoy! And please review.**

**Genre: Angst/Death/Romance – erm, I'm not sure if this will end up a death story. Should it be? Hmm… surprise surprise of course.**

**ONLY HOPE**

**By: **_**Pebbles of the Sand**_

_**Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori**_

Chapter 2

--neijinaru--

I heard everything, but what the heck, I've known the consequences before Directress Tsunade convicted the proud Uchiha. But thinking that Naruto have to take the lead role for Sasuke Uchiha's punishment - it's much too severe for my friend. I stay outside the room, waiting, until I hear a shuffle of footsteps walking out. My favorite blonde friend comes out with a disheartened look on his face.

"Are you okay?" I quickly approach him, looking at him, checking if he has a wound or something.

"I'm okay, Neji, don't worry. That bastard didn't do anything," he answers, almost laughing at my concern. "You can really be a mother hen."

"I'm not, Naruto. I'm just making sure that Uchiha didn't hurt you or anything," I say after I'm completely sure that he's fine. "Come on, let's grab lunch," I invite him, pulling him next to me. I know that if he goes alone at the Caf without me, the probability of him having a good lunch is zero.

"I hope they have ramen – " he wistfully says, his blue eyes traveling on the hall towards the canteen.

"You sure hope big, don't you?" I reply, almost smiling. But I really don't smile much so instead of a full smile, I ended up with a smirk.

"This man can sure wish you know," Naruto answers, looking at me with his beautiful pair of blue eyes.

I just grunt before proceeding to the Caf. Inside the wide canteen, seats are designated based on social categories. The middle area is for the popular students –athletes, cheerleaders, wealthy students, star players - where at that moment Uchiha's group is, already messing the place up with their laughter along with some other group at par with them. Upper right corner is for geeks, upper left corner is for ordinary students, lower left corner is for hardcore funky students, and lower right corner is for nobodies, another term for losers.

"Come on," I nudge him inside when I see him looking a bit paler upon entering the room. "No one will dare touch you while I'm here, so don't worry," I add, whispering to him. He slightly nods before following close behind me. I hear murmurs when we pass by - others point at my companion then laughs quietly after. Although I know that Naruto is used to this, I just can't help but to get upset for him. I glare at them, a glare that promises a long detention. Being the EIC of the campus newspaper and the president of student council really has an advantage at times like this.

I pull Naruto to me and push him in front to line up for food service. I'm glad that the adults don't join the students' ruthless attitude against Naruto. The canteen helper and the cook smile at him and ask him how he is doing before preparing his order.

After our food is served, and after I voluntarily offered to pay for our lunch, I lead Naruto to the upper left corner of the room where there are few students gracing the area.

"Thanks, Neji," he tells me after settling down.

"Come on, Naruto. How long have we been friends? It's the least I can do," I tell him, my eyes warming up when meeting his own blue ones.

"But you shouldn't be sitting here with me," he insists.

I sigh. We have lunch together everyday but our conversation always starts with this, "Naruto, I prefer staying here with you than mingling with those retards."

My blonde friend snickers. "You really find them like that?"

"I just don't like their company, that's all. And I won't leave my best friend alone for them. You should know that by now," I say exasperatedly, sounding a little bit hurt.

"I'm sorry Neji. I just thought I'm holding you back."

"You don't," I say firmly, "Now let's start eating before our food gets cold."

"Yeah!" he answers with enthusiasm.

My peripheral vision takes notice of Uchiha Sasuke as he enters the room. He goes straight to his friends, leaving three-fourths of the female population inside the Caf swooning over him. He quickly places a chaste kiss on his gorgeous girlfriend Sakura before sitting beside her. Although the younger raven-haired guy is quiet, everyone knows that he is the authority around his big group, maybe even the whole campus. Of course, I won't let that rich jerk order me around. He can't bend everyone to his will.

I focus my attention back to my companion. "So Naruto, what did that spoiled jerk want with you?" I ask, although I heard most of their conversation. It's better to hear it directly from his lips.

"Tsunade-baachan said I'll assist him in his sentence for as long as I can, and I think he wanted to call a truce while I work with him," he answers, shrugging before going back to his food.

"I see. One of his provisions includes working under me, and I think I'm going to have so much fun playing on him this time," I say before smiling. Maybe the way I smiled appears quite evil, since Naruto is looking at me, quite amazed.

"You're scary when you're smiling like that, Neji. I'm glad it's him you're plotting something evil on and not me."

"It's only once in a lifetime that you can boss around an Uchiha. I'm not going to let it pass just like that. After what they all did to you, I damn them to hell and beyond!" I end with a hiss, my anger starting to rise in my chest. I can still remember Naruto's death-like face when I saw him in the hospital weeks ago.

Naruto just stares at me, with something in those blue eyes telling me that he appreciates my wish to avenge him, and that sweet smile on his lips sanctioning my judgment. I honestly don't see why people hate him - he's the nicest and sweetest person I've known, although he can be loud and stubborn at times. It just adds to his personality, and that's what makes him so dear to me. I don't care if people think I'm a fag - they just don't understand the meaning of bonds when they see it.

--SasuNaru--

When I entered the cafeteria I easily spot them - my friends wave at me as if I don't know where our seats should be. No one in their right mind takes our space without getting beaten by our allies. Of course, we don't soil our hands doing filthy work; many would volunteer themselves just to do it for us.

The moment I settle down with them, they start bombarding me with questions. I don't even know who to answer first. I hush them, telling them to be quiet. I can't think properly with their insistent voices gnawing in my head.

"So, how did talking to that loser turns out, baby?" Sakura asks me.

"It's okay. We have a deal," I say nonchalantly after sipping on my canned soda.

"What deal?" Kiba asks, as different pairs of eyes stare at me.

"That after being civil with each other for two months, and assisting me with my so-called punishment, our group will leave him alone until he graduates," I tell them. As expected, his inquiring eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way, dude! How could you?! What the fucking he – " Kiba starts but I cut him short.

"I promised him and I intend to keep it. Anyone of you I catch doing anything against him without my knowledge can say goodbye to this group now," I warn, my eyes narrowing. No one disobeys an Uchiha.

"Oh man!" Kiba exclaims before sighing in defeat. "What's fun in this fucking school without him to play with?"

"My word, Kiba, and its final," I repeat.

"Well, just find another loser you can play with, dog-breath," Ino answers, then flips her long hair behind her.

"Yeah sure. Anyway, if I heard it right, the deal consists of him helping you in two months' time and in return no bullying for a year right? But if he didn't accomplish the other side of your bargain, then –" Kiba analyzes, looking at me.

"Yes," I answer, knowing too well what he's thinking.

"That's great! On the last day of the two months, we'll just have to make sure he won't complete his mission," Kiba says, standing on his seat looking almost too blissful with his evaluation.

"Well, just don't overdo it if you don't want to be under Neji Hyuuga's ire. Make sure you won't be caught. We can't help you if Hyuuga is the one after you. And since Sasuke is under observation, I doubt he could aid you even if you're his self-proclaimed best friend," Sakura tells her while pinning herself closer to me. Her head tilts to the upper left corner of the room. I follow her gaze only to land on the two people everyone least expects to eat together. The loser and the president. How weird.

"What troublesome things you plan, Kiba. Can't you take a break?" Shikimaru asks, sighing.

"Everything is troublesome for you, Nara. That's why you're not having fun."

"Fun is too troublesome," Shikimaru mutters before walking away, both of his hands in his pockets. I'm sure he's going up the rooftop to watch the clouds until he falls asleep again.

I hear their exchanges of words, their bantering, their laughter and everything they talk about, but I always catch myself stealing quick glances to the two. And when I see the dobe smile – a smile so engaging – to the Hyuga, I somewhat wish he would smile at me like that. It is a terrible thought but I just can't help it. I had never seen anyone who could light up the whole room by just a mere smile. I even notice some students staring at him too, mouth slightly agape when he beams at his companion.

"Sasuke, honey?" Sakura calls me from my reverie. "What's wrong? You're too quiet even for you."

"I'm fine." I answer her, before pushing those thoughts away and directing my mind on more important matters. Thoughts like that – and over the dobe, no less – are something I shouldn't be having in the first place.

--SasuNaru--

It's late afternoon and almost everybody has gone home except me. I've been waiting, for the second time this day, for the stupid blonde to come out. Of course I only learned a few minutes ago that the idiot is taking an advanced special class for directing in Konoha University, something that is not normal for a high school junior student. Good thing though, that the uni is only a five-minute drive from our academy, so it's not really a big deal. But for an Uchiha to have to stalk someone like the dobe is unacceptable. But what choice do I have? None.

I visited the theater group earlier but the cast has no copy for my part. They said my print is with their director. And astonishing as it sounds, the dobe turns out to be their director. What annoys me especially is, for someone who told me earlier that he'll furnish me a copy this afternoon, he's going back on his word and leaving me waiting like this.

I'm just glad that patience is my virtue or else I'll screw this penalty thing and live like a hermit inside our house for a year or two. I groan heavily, listening to some emo-rock song in my black convertible sports car. A conspicuous golden blonde hair passes on my view. Naruto passes in front of my car, carrying a bag for a video camera and a laptop carrier on his back. His face is clear and devoid of any shadows that I usually see when he's in school. A tall, very good looking man approaches him from behind, putting his arms around him and starting to talk to him about something. The stranger is pale and has almost the same black hair and eyes as me.

Before they can completely walk away I call him, almost shouting.

"DOBE!"

I jump out of my car, a furious look on my face. They both stop and turn around to look at me; the tall man stares at me blankly while the dobe has this astounded look on his face. I march towards them, scowling.

"You told me I'll have my part this afternoon, and after I wasted my precious time driving here just to get it, you fucking completely ignore me," I berate, not really knowing why I'm really upset.

He, after staring at me, apologizes to the other man, which infuriates me more. "It's Uchiha," he tells the other, ending his explanation. And as if understanding, the guy nods before leaving us alone.

"I thought you'll be late since basketball club always has practice. I'm really going back to school later and give the copy to you. Besides, I can't just hand this to you when you're with your friends, can I?" he says, looking straight at me. He wraps his arms around his middle when the cold winter wind blows. His bright yellow winter jacket makes him look more undersized than he really is.

The roads and lawns are covered with snow, and some tree trunks still have piles up on their branches though it had been days since it has stopped snowing. I hug my own black expensive jacket closer to myself to keep me warm.

"No practice. But at least you should have kept your word," I hiss.

"I'm about to," he retorts, a slight irritation in his voice. "Damn, I hate winter," he mutters to himself after another cold wind blows on us.

"Well, whatever. Hand it over," I tell him. He pulls something from his bag and places a thick sheaf of script on my hand.

"There. Practice starts tomorrow. Please learn your line," he says politely, then turns around to leave. He stops midway and slightly looks back at me. "And don't forget, next week your nursery duty starts, teme," he adds before sauntering away, adjusting a strap of his enormous bag behind him.

I look at his disappearing figure and the thick copy of script in my hand; on top of it, in legible hand writing are scribbled words: FOR THE PART OF - THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.

"Fuck!" I curse before turning to my car. i start to maneuver it in the highway, hoping I could still spot the stupid blonde before he's home for good. "Fuck you Tsunade!" I curse some more while driving.

Authors Note:

Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here, much to my dismay. I don't own the story originally. So please don't sue me otei?**

**Hey ****Gemstone****, I'm glad you like this one too. Will try to update my others fics for you. And uhm (Scratching the back of my head) you actually called me using my pet name my friends usually dub on me. Hehehe. **

**WARNING: This is yaoi so if you don't like this, please click that back button and don't waste your time reading something you don't like. Thank you very much. No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**SUMMARY: Twisted story of "A Walk to Remember" starring my favorite yaoi pairing, Sasuke and Naruto. Definitely a SasuNaru. Either you'll love it or curse it to hell and beyond. Enjoy! And please review.**

**Genre: Angst/Death/Romance – erm I'm not sure if this will end up a death story. Should it be? Hmm… surprise surprise of course.**

**ONLY HOPE**

**By: **_**Pebbles of the Sand**_

_**Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori**_

Chapter 3

--SasuNaru--

I'm a reckless driver, my mom likes to say, but what's the use of having a good car if you can't utilize it to its full capacity? But with the slippery road from the effects of winter, I really need to slow down. The stupid blonde seems to have vanished just like that, but no chance in hell am I giving up easily. So I make a left turn on the next street, hoping I could spot that incomparable blonde hair soon. Thanks to whoever is up there, I find him trudging along the snow, skipping along almost like a child.

I slow down next to him, opening the window of my car. "Hey dobe!" I call out. He looks at me and stops on his tracks, a scowl replacing the smile in his face.

"What do you want, teme? Are you stalking me now? I won't go with you without a fight," he answers defiantly.

I smirk. "Just get in the car, I want to ask you something."

"Why should I? My uncle can't afford to ransom me if I'm kidnapped."

"Dobe." My right eyebrow starts to twitch with annoyance. "I'm not a kidnapper. If ever I am, I'm not going to pick you up as my victim."

He cocks his head slightly – looking almost adorable - thinking. "Okay," he finally says before climbing in my passenger seat. "It's sure warm in here. Neji has a sports car too, but not as pretty as this." He pauses slightly before continuing. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Let's grab an early dinner first since it's almost six. Where do you want?" I ask him, still driving my car slowly.

"Why should I decide? I'm not paying."

"You're so troublesome," I remark before driving towards the city proper.

I'm used to a quiet ride, but with the dobe as a passenger, it seems silence is impossible. "So, are you ready to do teaching work next week?" he asks me. I turn to him slightly, trying to see if he's making fun of me. But he seems sincere with his question.

"Hn. I don't even want to think about it," I answer.

"Probably number 93."

"Huh?"

"On your top 100 priority list. Teaching children for free is probably number 93 on your list," he explains.

"I don't rank what I want to do in my life," I answer. That thought is so ludicrous.

"Probably for someone like you who never thinks when your life will end," he murmurs. It's quite strange.

One of my eyebrows arcs on this comment. "Meaning?"

"Nothing." He settles down on his seat without saying another word.

Just a moment ago, I thought stillness would make everything okay. Now it doesn't seem to suit us. There's a thick atmosphere hanging in the air.

I clear my throat before breaking the uncomfortable silence. I know I'm not good at socializing with people - especially with someone like him - but if I need to pull myself through the two months, I need to get used to hanging out with the dobe. "So, you have that top 100 priority of your own?" I ask him. Maybe this can ease the strange tension.

He looks at me, blinking. "It's too many to mention."

"Just the top ten then."

"Just four."

"Okay," I grunt, my eyes not leaving the road ahead.

"For my fifth, I really wanted to eat all kinds of ramen in the world. For my fourth, I would like to direct a theater play to be held in Las Vegas. Third, I would like to be on the highest peak of the world and see the beauty of the world, and second, I just want to watch the sunrise and sunset on top of the mountain…" he says, trailing off at his last statement.

"And the first?" I ask him, curious.

"I can tell you but I have to kill you afterwards," he says, smiling at me mischievously.

"Yeah right," I retort with a smirk. "Here we are."

I park outside a famous Japanese restaurant in town. I may have not much idea when it comes to what the dobe wants, but everybody knows how much he loves ramen.

"Come on."

We are placed in a private room for special guests - it's never hard to ask for such a room when you have the means and power just by saying your name. It's a traditional-style restaurant so we have to sit in the traditional way as well, and I do the ordering since my companion is too busy looking over the place.

After the waitress leaves us, I turn to him. "Is this the first time you've been here?"

He frowns at me.

"I didn't mean anything by that," I say a bit defensively, although partly I do. This is an expensive restaurant and for someone with his status in life, I doubt he had experienced something like this.

"Not really. Neji brought me here last month as my birthday treat."

"Hn."

"So, what do you want from me?" Naruto asks.

I place the script on the table. "What is this?"

"It's your draft for the play. What do you think it is?" he asks once again, blinking at my question.

"I know what this is, dobe. But why do I have to play this part?" I ask, getting more annoyed.

"It's not for you or me to decide. Ask Tsunade-baachan. When the school handed me the story, they had already picked the main characters. Only minor characters are up for audition."

The waitress quietly slides our door open before entering, placing our food on the table. After a slight bow, she leaves us alone again.

"Does she really think I'll play this part?" I ask again, almost snorting.

"Why can't you? Everyone knows you have a good tenor voice and it's perfect for that part. It's really an honor for the school theatrical club if you could grace it with your presence," he goes on as he swallows the food he had taken already, not even thinking that I haven't started eating yet.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, dobe," I reply in a cold tone. "I sing but I don't act," I add, my voice a little less cold this time.

"I think that's the reason Tsunade-baachan asked me to help you."

"So, what should I do?" I ask him while starting to dig on my share of food.

"I'll help you practice every afternoon if you have extra time. Your place or mine?" he asks but before I can reply, he answers his own question. "Probably my place. It won't do if your friends know I'm hanging out you in your house. Besides, Uncle Iruka won't let me stay late outside."

"Hn." Sounds reasonable, so I nod.

After a long, noisy dinner with the dobe, I decide to drive him home even against his constant refusal. "It's late and it's snowing," I say with a tone of finality.

"I can take care of myself, teme! So stop acting as if you care," he argues even after I pushed him inside my car.

"I don't. I just won't risk you getting sick or die on me within this two months," I reply, not even noticing when he halts after I said that.

"Okay. Let's just hurry up already," he murmurs, finally deciding to sit quietly.

His place is not really bad. It's situated in a quiet residential area lined with cherry trees that bloom during the spring though now, in the face of winter, the area looks like a perfect holiday card. I don't normally drive in this area - not up to my standards - but it's okay for someone who's considered a freak in school. He tells me to stop in front of a huge Tudor house with a white fence. Its roof has artistic heaps of snow and the chimney has smoke cheerily coming out from it.

"Thanks, teme," he tells me after he gets down, stooping down to the car window to look at me.

"Tomorrow afternoon then," I say, and then drive on before I catch his nod of affirmation.

It's a fifteen-minute drive from the dobe's place to our secured area. I drive from one estate to another, and at the end of the street our huge mansion looms ahead. No one to greet me home, I know - I'm sure my parents are still out, and since my evil big brother is staying in his university dorm, I might as well enjoy the solitude of this huge house. With only the servants filling the cold ambiance inside.

--SasuNaru--

Iruka's face greets me warmly when I enter our home. "You've been out for too long, where've you been?" he asks me as I remove my jacket to hang it behind the door.

"Uchiha treated me to dinner," I tell him as I walk further inside. I slump down in front of the hearth, warming myself up.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" my guardian asks, sitting on the couch while sipping his hot chocolate.

"Yes, I told you about him right? Tsunade-baachan's orders."

"I really don't understand Aunt Tsunade, that rich boy is bad news."

"I know, but he's been a bit nice to me today," I answer. I stare at the fire flickering prettily in the inglenook.

"Of course he is. He needs you. Rich people are like that. I just want you to be careful when you're around him, he's not really trustworthy. After all what he did to you…" Iruka trails off.

"Not really uncle. Neji's rich but he's not an asshole."

"Everything has an exception, Naruto. And Sasuke already proved that he doesn't belong in that few exemptions since you were kids."

"I know uncle, I know."

"And please don't get too attached with him," Iruka adds, staring at me with sad eyes. I look back at him and smile.

"Yes, uncle." I move beside him, giving him a warm hug. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, you've been nothing but a blessing to me," my uncle murmurs before pushing off me gently. "Go and rest now. You need it."

"Okay, mother," I joke before running up on my bedroom, seeking its solitude for the night.

--SasuNaru--

"You? The Phantom? I'd really like to see that!" Kiba says the following morning, after I tell them my role for the festival.

"Yosh! For the love of youth, Sasuke Uchiha is playing a lead role. With all my youthful vigor, I'll help you with your practice and let the youthful adoration of everyone support you all the way!"Lee exclaims. I could see the fire burning in his eyes - it makes me want to run for my life.

"I don't need your help," I snap at him.

"But Sasuke, only I, the green beast of this school with my love of youth can help you now," he insists, gathering my hands into his.

I pull it before I end up throwing up with the intimate look he's directing at me. "Lee, that dobe is already helping me. He's the director of the school play and that's what the directress wanted."

"WHAT!? You're going to spend time with that loser now?" Kiba exclaims.

"Yes. What's the problem with that?" I glare at him. "All of you already knew that," I point out.

"It's just weird," Shino adds quietly.

"Such trouble," Shikimaru comments.

"Spare me for two months and don't question me. If none of you ditched me back when you almost killed the dobe, then I might have been spared with this condition. Or if you want, do my entire penalty since you deserve it," I hiss with annoyance, my glare becoming more heated. I have taken all the responsibility for their prank against my will, and this is how they thank me? By annoying me?

"Chill out, we're really sorry, dude. We'll back you up in whatever way we can," Kiba apologizes, looking remorseful with his earlier exclamation.

"Yes, darling. We're all here for you," Sakura adds, giving me a kiss.

"Don't do that in front of us," Kiba remarks with a look of disapproval. "Ugh."

"What's your problem, dog-face?!" Sakura tells him after pulling from her kiss. Her kiss, because I don't kiss her back.

"You're just a fucking leech, Sakura. Sasuke's too good for you," Kiba shots back, not even flinching from her glare.

"I know that already! But who deserve Sasuke anyway? Who's better than me?! You're not worthy being Sasuke's bestfriend too."

"Stop it," I order them. I'm getting tired of their arguing. I know that Kiba really doesn't like Sakura to be my girlfriend, and Sakura doesn't like Kiba as my best friend, but hell. They need to get along for my peace of mind.

"Sorry, baby."

"Sorry, baby." Kiba imitates her, making his voice a little more high-pitched than normal and then rolling his eyes.

Everyone laughs except me. A furious Sakura is not good.

"Well, looks who's coming?" Ino points out, breaking the impending fight in our group.

I follow her gaze. The dobe, wearing his yellow winter jacket, is jogging toward his locker.

"That loser is really weird as his jacket," she adds, snickering.

Maybe he felt that someone is looking at him so he turns around, meeting my eyes. He smiles at me then walks to me, as if he has forgotten where he is. I hold his amazing blue eyes with mine, not breaking the contact.

"Anou… Sasuke, about this afternoon –" he starts, scratching the back of his head. He is cut off when Sakura and the others snicker at him with ridicule, waking me out of my reverie.

"Let's go, honey," Sakura tells me. I walk along beside her, completely ignoring him as he stands in the middle of the hallway. The students laugh at him and call him names and I continue to walk away.

--SasuNaru--

I stand there as laughter fills the hallway, echoing in my confused mind. A soft hand touches my shoulder, calling me. Everyone hushes. I look at her.

"Naruto? Let's go," Hinata says, taking my hand with her own small one.

Hinata is Neji Hyuuga's cousin, the heiress of the Hyuuga's multimillion business. She's also my lead singer for the upcoming play and one of my closest friends. She looks around, frowning. Her thin eyebrows knot with displeasure as she eyes the other students who had quieted with her stern look. I follow her to our class together, forever grateful for having a true friend in the Hyuuga's company.

**--Authors Note--**

**Thanks for reading, and giving review is not that bad believe me XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here, much to my dismay. I don't own the story originally. So please don't sue me otei?**

**Gomen for the late update, still mourning over Jiraiya's death. I know it's been a while since he died, but what the heck, I only realized how great that perv man is. Besides I'm getting piss too with how the manga is turning out, it becomes too Sasukecentric.**

**WARNING: This is yaoi so if you don't like this, please click that back button and don't waste your time reading something you don't like. Thank you very much. No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**SUMMARY: Twisted story of "A Walk to Remember" starring my favorite yaoi pairing, Sasuke and Naruto. Definitely a SasuNaru . Either you'll love it or curse it to hell and beyond. Enjoy! And please review.**

**Genre: Angst/Death/Romance – erm I'm not sure if this will end up a death story. Should it be? Hmm… surprise surprise of course.**

**ONLY HOPE**

_**By: Pebbles of the Sand**_

Chapter 4

I can't believe this. Three times in a row and that dobe is making me wait again. It's a fact that I need his help, but do I really need to stoop down that low? Damn that dobe. Of course I do, and I think he knows that too and that's why he's doing this. How long have I been waiting again? Oh yes, one long hour. And I'm an Uchiha, dammit.

I cross my arms, scowling with annoyance while walking towards the dobe's theater club. Half of the students inside gasp at my presence, others just ignore me because I'm not really an amiable person to those I don't consider friends. I approach a certain pretty girl with long, flowing black hair and pale skin - she's a very popular person like me. Hinata looks up at me when I reach her, her usual smiling face dimming when she sees me.

"What do you need, Mr. Uchiha?" she asks me softly, though there's a tad of bitterness in her voice.

"Where's Uzumaki?" I ask her impatiently.

She goes back to looking at her script before answering. "Neji picked him up an hour ago."

"Damn him," I curse under my breath before turning around and leaving the smiling Hinata behind. Or is it smirking?

I drive my car, finding my way towards his place. I park two houses away from his before walking to his place, half banging the door in my frustration. A man with a kind face opens it for me, and I remember him somewhat. He's one of my teachers when I was in grade school. One of the nicest teachers there is.

His dark eyes widen in surprise. "Uchiha Sasuke? What are you doing here?" he asks without even inviting me in. But maybe I should change my perception about him. Maybe he's really not that nice.

"Is Uzumaki Naruto here?" I ask, trying to compose myself. There's really no need to be affected.

"Oh. He's not here," he answers. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I ask. It's not really nice to have a conversation outside one's door especially if it's the winter season.

"So he didn't? I'm sorry Sasuke, you should go home. You can ask him tomorrow, okay? Take care." Iruka says, though I know there's something more about his expression that I cannot place.

I walk away without saying goodbye. I could feel his gaze following me as I step out outside their white picket fence. I step inside my car, feeling relieved with its heat as I sit there, waiting. I'm going to confront that dobe. How could he forget his responsibility just because he's going out with that Hyuuga?

I grip on my steering wheel tightly, my knuckles turning white as I try to summon more tolerance. I'm very proud of myself for controlling my impatience but that blonde dobe is pushing it. Why in the world should I endure this punishment all alone anyway? Damn my Uchiha pride.

Just before I can become really mad, a dark-tinted jaguar stops in front of Uzumaki's residence. Hyuuga steps out from the driver's side then jogs towards the other door, opening it and supporting somebody who was coming out. Golden-yellow hair appears on my line of vision. Hyuuga encircles his arm around the dobe's waist while the other just hangs limply on him. It's like he's helping a drunkard to his feet.

The door of the house opens and I see Iruka running toward them, taking Uzumaki from his arms. Iruka carries him, his arms drawing him close to his chest, and nudges Hyuuga to follow them. From my car, I can see the anxious expression in their somber faces.

Before I know it, I had moved out of my car and had stridden purposefully towards his place. I knock hard.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock._

Before I can pound my fist on the door again, the same kind face appears from the opened door.

"I saw him, I know he's there. I want to talk to him right now," I say, not giving the man on the other side of the door any chance to speak. "Let me in."

"Look Sasuke, Naru is not feeling well. He needs his rest," the man by the door tells me, still hindering my way in.

"Either you let me talk to him properly or I shout obscene words here just to get his attention," I threaten. I won't really do that but desperate time calls for desperate words to say. Right words give you legal entry.

"Please, Sasuke, just spare Naruto for today. He really needs his rest," Iruka says, almost begging.

"It's not my problem he got drunk. He should be more reliable especially after he promised." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Is that what you think?" the older man asks me, quite astonished. "I'm sorry but Naruto is not drunk. He's just been –" Iruka explains but is cut off by a soft voice.

"Uncle Iruka, let him in," Naruto's voice echoes from inside.

Iruka looks at me with a disapproving look before stepping to the side, letting me walk inside the warm home.

The house smells like freshly-baked chocolate chip cookie - sweet and affectionate. The place is well-lit, the atmosphere so tender. Just being inside makes you feel at ease, as if your mother is giving you a loving hug on her bosom. So warm, one could easily get used to this kind of environment.

Iruka leads me to the living room where a wide hearth is alive, blazing with fire. A bright rag is spread on the middle of the floor, looking even inviting. Neji Hyuuga is slumped contentedly in one of the white chesterfields, drinking something warm from a huge mug in his hand. When he feels my presence, his odd, silvery eyes looks at me with scorn and I simply shrug it off. The older man tells me to sit down; I sit opposite the other guest, observing his comfortable movements inside the house.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" someone asks somewhere from behind me. I glance sideways; I see the dobe walking towards us. His usually energetic face is pale and he looks worn-out. A thick, deep orange jacket covers him, covering even his neck and half of his chin.

"We're supposed to have a practice, remember?" I tell him in irritation. He just stares at me as if I'm a psycho.

"You didn't listen to me earlier," he retorts, his fine brows knitting in annoyance.

"So this is all about it? You're getting back on me because I didn't talk to you in school?" I ask indignantly with my face remaining indifferent. I never display my feelings and hell if I start now.

"You don't get it do you, Sasuke? Yes, maybe it's my fault that I forgot not to talk to you in front of everybody, but it's not my fault that I can't talk to you when something important comes up. I'm not as important as you maybe, but I can be busy too," he answers back, not moving from his place.

I stand up, facing him. "What I don't get? That your important thing is going out with Hyuuga and completely dumping your responsibility because you wanted to be with him?"

I notice how he clenches his fists but what the hell, I don't care if he's angry. I'm upset too. I watch him as he heave heavily, almost trying to catch his breath. His face becomes paler and he closes his eyes while breathing deeper. I wonder what's up with that reaction.

"Naruto?" I hear Neji call out behind me. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Neji." I stare at him, waiting for his response. Dull blue eyes stare back at me. "So what's wrong with that? What makes you think I'm going to put Neji behind just for you? And it's not my problem that you're having a hard time with your sentence because you and your great friends wanted to kill me weeks ago."

I grit my teeth. "We never meant it. And you're stupid enough to do it anyway."

"Yes, of course it's my fault," he mocks. "I'm really sorry. It's really my fault now." He laughs bitterly before that weird expression starts again. He closes his eyes and breathes deeper. He grasps the sofa's arm, as if trying to support himself.

"Uchiha, enough!" Neji growls, yanking me away and walking towards the dobe, who is now looking paler.

"You sure you're okay?" I hear Hyuuga ask him again, looking at the idiot worriedly.

Iruka walks in, pulling me gently and out of the door. "Sorry Sasuke, you need to leave. I told you Naruto needs his rest, talk to him when he's feeling better," he says when we reach the door.

"Look, Mr. Iruka. What's with Uzumaki?" I ask, standing outside with my anger starting to drain out from me. To be replaced with something else.

"Nothing that concerns you, Sasuke. So please go home before it gets dark," Iruka replies, his eyes filled with weariness.

"Hn." I turn around, leaving that house with the wonderful aroma of home.

--neijinaru--

I put him on the couch, resting his head on the pillow. "You okay?" I ask for the nth time as I sit beside him. Glazed blue eyes opens. He tries to smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Iruka walks in, pulling a chair in front of Naruto. "So, how did the check-up went?" he asks me after some time, his eyes traveling to Naruto who appears to have dozed off.

"Same as before, but the doctor said Naru needs to get more rest. His heart condition is getting worse." I reply, not letting any emotion in my words.

"I see. It's been expected…" Iruka tells me, but I could sense distress in that tone.

"Don't worry about Sasuke, Mr. Iruka. I'll make sure he and his friends won't give Naru any more problem in school even if it's the last thing I do."

"Thanks Neji. I know you know how Naruto values your friendship, right?" he asks me quietly.

"I know, sir." I caress Naruto's pale face before standing up. "I have to go. Please tell Naruto not to bother going to school tomorrow. I'll just drop his homework after school."

"Thanks Neji."

"And you don't need to walk me out. I can manage, sir." I give him a reassuring smile as I walk out of the room. My heart is heavy as I leave them.

--Author's Notes--

Yeah, I heard you. Too short. Sorry! Hehehe…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto is legally owned by Mr. Kishimoto, and A Walk to Remember by Mr. Nicholas Sparks**

**WARNING: This is yaoi so if you don't like this, please click that back button and don't waste your time reading something you don't like. Thank you very much. No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**A/N: This is not a long multichapter. Probably another five chapters after this then the story will end. Thanks!**

**SUMMARY: Twisted story of "A Walk to Remember" starring my favorite yaoi pairing, Sasuke and Naruto. Definitely a SasuNaru . Either you'll love it or curse it to hell and beyond. Enjoy! And please review.**

**Genre: Angst/Death/Romance – erm I'm not sure if this will end up a death story. Should it be? Hmm… surprise surprise of course.**

**ONLY HOPE**

_**By: Pebbles of the Sand**_

_**Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori**_

Chapter 5

Maybe I've been too cruel. It's not really that dobe's fault - I just can't face the fact that I should stoop down to his level just because I need his help. I really hate having this Uchiha pride at times. And when I found out that he missed his class today – through Hyuuga – I really felt guilty. After all, he really appeared sick yesterday.

So amidst my best friend's complaints and Sakura's whines that I scarcely hang out with them anymore, I leave the school early to purchase something. I drive my way towards the same house I visited yesterday and knock softly on the door. Of course, the same man opens it for me, a slight surprise in his face.

"Sasuke? What is it this time?" he asks me, a bit resentfully. "If you want to have another brawl with Naruto, please do it next time."

"No. I'm here to apologize, Mr. Umino. I shouldn't have acted the way I did yesterday." I reply with humility. I can't believe I just said that. "Can you please give this to Uzumaki? It's… my peace offering." I hand him a regular-sized box covered with bright orange wrapping.

The older man gives me an incredulous look, then sighs. "Come in Sasuke. I think you should give it to Naru personally." He lets me inside the warm house. "He's in the living room."

I find him curled comfortably on a chair, watching some kind of horror movie from a DVD player as he holds a steaming mug in his hand. His cheeks are flushed from the coldness being driven out by warmth, and he looks better than yesterday. His guardian leaves us quietly.

"Hey," I call out. He looks somewhat startled when he turns to me. He shifts his position to a more formal one after recognizing me.

"Uh, hi," he greets back. He pauses the film before facing me completely. "What brings you here? I'm sorry I can't practice you right now, Sasuke. But I'll help you tomorrow. My word."

After making myself comfortable, I reply. "Actually, I'm here to apologize. I'm such a jerk yesterday. Here. My… peace offering."

"What's this?"

"Open it."

He opens it, tearing the wrapper without care. A dark blue winter jacket comes out from the box. He scrutinizes it for some time before frowning at me. "I don't like this."

I can feel myself flare up, even as I feel a slight twinge of hurt somewhere. "I can't find any bright colors you may like so – "

"That's not what I mean. I don't like this because I'm not comfortable accepting gifts when someone asks me for apology. It's like you're buying my forgiveness. Like I don't have any choice at all."

"I never intended it like that," I reply defensively.

The dobe heaves a deep breath. "Well, just don't do it next time."

"Sure. So, are we still on with our deal?"

"Definitely," Uzumaki answers me with a smile.

--sasunaru--

"Stop. Don't act so stiff. Let your emotions flow," Naruto tells me the nth time around.

"Dobe. It's better said than done," I retort with a scowl. This is my third day of practice; I've been staying at his place every day after school to rehearse my script, and without my friends' knowledge as well. I have to make excuses until this whole drama ends. And it's not that bad, I learned. Uzumaki is not really an appalling company; in fact, he's a breath of fresh air compared to my friends. No pretense, no covers, I can just be me. I don't need to act high and mighty all the time. I don't need to tolerate my parents' expectations nor bend to their wants. I can just be me when I'm around him.

"No, it's better done than said," he huffs in reply. I watch him as he speaks my line with ease, his expression and movement flawless. "Just like that. Feel your character. Be the Phantom for Pete's sake!"

"I can't be the Phantom!"

"But you are!"

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"I'm not, dobe."

"Teme, you are!"

I glare at him. "Fine, damn it! Let's go on with this!"

"Good. Let's start from the beginning."

I groan. "Dobe."

He smiles at me encouragingly. "You can do it. I'm sure you can."

"Yeah right," I reply, giving him a death glare, which earns me another ring of laughter from the idiot.

Come to think of it, Naruto Uzumaki is really an amiable person. We've been classmates since grade school and he's been like that – good and sweet and too damn cheerful no matter what was happening around him. He's really a nice guy and I'd be lying if I say I never noticed him. He being so loud and strikingly pretty for a boy is hard to be ignored. But still, he's not in my social address book or even within my level.

He's the kind of person who makes normal people look bad. You never hear him speak bad words against anyone – except his name for me, of course - not even to those people who never treats him well. But that doesn't stop there. Naruto is the kind of guy who believes that helping others is important, reason why he's in charge of the charity works for school. He's the one who would help anyone in need without expecting anything in return, and his good deeds extend to animals as well. And him being so good to everyone makes every adult in town adore him, except perhaps those with elevated status like my parents - they're way too busy to notice him.

As I think of all this, I realize that all this while he is acting my part to show me how to deliver my lines and perform my scene properly. I admit I'm not much interested in his performance as I am with how he looks. The way the dying light coming from outside cascades on his striking features really took all my attention.

--sasunaru--

"Why don't you just leave Sasuke alone, you ugly bitch!" Kiba yells, his tone a pitch higher than usual.

"I can't and I won't. I'm with Sasuke and you have to deal with it whether you like it or not!" Sakura screeches back.

"Sasuke doesn't love you and I'm sure you already know that."

"So what? I'm still his girlfriend. And before you know it, he'll love me back, dog-face. And when that time comes he'll prefer another best friend who treats his girlfriend nicely."

"In your dreams," Kiba retorts. "It would be the other way around, you slut."

"Dog-face!"

"ENOUGH!" I growl. "Can't I have any peace of mind when I'm with you two?"

We're currently hanging together before our third class. We have the same homeroom teacher for the third period after all. Unfortunately.

"They're giving me entertainment, Sasuke," Chouji murmurs in between gnawing on his chips.

"Chouji, don't even think of joining them." I warn.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke baby, Kiba started it!" Sakura replies, snaking her arms around me.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Kiba mutters, looking at my girlfriend with distaste.

"Kiba, shut up okay?" I half-beg him.

"Sure, Sasuke. For you, not for your ugly girlfriend."

"Kiba!!" Sakura almost screams. "Sasuke, he's so mean!"

I just shrug her whining off before staring indifferently in front of the room.

"Wow, that loser can look hot when wearing something darker," Ino remarks as she approaches us. Everyone follows her gaze, landing towards the breathless blonde in front of the room, his cheeks flushed prettily and eyes so blue shimmering. He's currently wearing the dark blue jacket I gave him earlier in the week. Just by wearing a tamer color, he transforms into something more respectable. "A bit of makeover will make him as sexy as you, Sasuke," she adds, biting her lower lip while staring at the dobe with interest.

"Pretty but troublesome," Shikimaru offers, walking back towards his chair idly.

"Still a loser," Sakura comments, eyeing me like a puppy. I refuse to say anything. I know if I open my mouth to say something everything will change.

"Still, he's more of an eye candy than you," Kiba throws in with sarcasm.

"Guys, enough is enough," Ino says. Why in the world did I leave her for Sakura again? Can someone remind me?

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura retorts.

"Stop giving me a headache!" I grunt, pushing her arms away from me. "And go back to your seats, Kakashi is already here."

--neijinaru--

So, before I forget, the homecoming dance is coming up this Saturday and I still have no date. I can get any girls I want but I can't just go out with someone I don't have strong feelings for. And it's pathetic to date my cousin just because I can't find a girl who fulfills that requirement. So when realization hit me, I know who the right person to ask is. It's strange, but I'm not only doing this for me but for that person as well.

By the time I reach Naruto's street, my hands are clammy all over. I'm not really sure if he's on with the idea, and the fact that he had never been to a dance makes it more different. I know Naruto and I have been friends since the first time I met him, ten years ago since our kindergarten year, so there's nothing to be nervous about. Right?

When I reach his front door and finally knock, Naruto opens it for me and for the longest time I've known him, he looks more attractive than usual. He's wearing a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Neji!" he greets happily as he holds the door open. "Come in, it's freezing outside." Naruto is always glad to see everyone, his cheerfulness never leaves him.

As he lets me in the receiving area I'm very familiar with, he asks me if I would like something hot. I nod.

"I'll be right back." He disappears to the hallway that leads to their spacious kitchen. A moment later, Naruto returns with two steaming cups of hot coffee in his hand and hands one to me. "So what is it, Neji? Except of course you just wanted to hang out, which is likely because I know you're busy with the upcoming dance in school and everything. You being the president, I mean – "

"Well, I just want to know if you're going to the winter dance," I cut off gently.

"Oh," he says. His tone makes it seem as if he is unaware that such a thing exists. I fidget in my seat and wait for his answer.

"I really hadn't planned on going," he finally says.

"But if someone asks you to go, you might?"

It takes a moment for him to answer.

"I'm not sure," he replies, thinking carefully. "I suppose I might go. I've never been to a homecoming dance before."

"They're okay," I assure him quickly. "Not too much fun, but fun."

He smiles. "I'll ask Uncle Iruka, of course, but I don't think I'll go. I might ruin everybody's mood for the night."

"Well, would you like to go to the dance with me?" I ask him, hoping to change his mind. No one will dare touch him if he's with me, after all.

I can tell he's surprised. After all, for all our high school years I never considered bringing him to any dance.

"I'd love to, Neji," he answers. "But is it really okay for me to come?"

"Yes. You have all the right to be there just like everyone else. It's time to enjoy your life, Naruto."

He smiles at me, that sad, understanding smile. "I know. Thank you, Neji. Thank you."

--neijinaru--

I doubt if the evening could have been much greater, truth to tell. Most of the students kept their distance, and as Naruto didn't have many friends to begin with, we spent most of our time alone. But that didn't stop me from having a great evening. After all, Naruto is enough to preoccupy me for the whole evening. He still talks animatedly, but quietly enough so as not to get the others' attention. His wide blue eyes are shining with excitement, and I'm happy that he's really having the time of his life for once.

Everything is turning out just fine until they arrive. Uchiha and company make a grand entrance being half an hour late for the party. They all look flashy with their signature and fashionable clothes that make others die with envy. Their expensive winter coats, after being handed over to their drivers, hides their outfits that make them look gaudier than they already are.

None of them notice us as we stay slightly hidden in the shadow – on Naruto's request – but Uchiha himself seems to know we're there. Not surprising after all since, most of the time, the other officer approaches me to ask one thing after another. But Sasuke's gaze doesn't land on me. Somehow, those dark inky eyes find its way over my silent partner who, at the moment, is half-hidden behind me.

By the time I drop him off it is already a quarter pass twelve. He'd been nice enough to wait for me patiently while I concluded the night with a speech, and I am really worried when we get to his place because it's really late. Iruka would probably kill me, especially because he knows that I know Naruto's situation. He can't be out that late because he needs all the rest he can get.

I watch him as he walks towards the door, half-turning when he reaches the doorstep to wave goodbye before slipping quietly inside the house. I sure hope he won't get caught, else I'll be under his guardian's ire.

--sasunaru--

Sakura won't accept my excuse for that afternoon. She says I'm always leaving after class; I don't spend time with her anymore. Of course I can just shrug her aside but I can't make them suspicious over my attitude. Well, except Kiba, who knows what I'm doing. He even calls it _afternoon of hell_. Kiba is really a nice guy but he can be cruel at times, mostly when his prank mind starts without knowing it.

So I just hang out with them, stay over the Haruno's with the rest of my friends and just have a private party which I don't really give a damn about. I hate it when I have to break a promise, and not being able to inform the reason I can't make it to the person I pledged on is more upsetting than ever.

After I leave the Haruno's estate, which is only a five-minute drive from my place, I find my way on Naruto's street hoping that he's still awake. No, I'm not going to bother him for rehearsal - I just want to apologize for not making it in our afternoon run-through. I don't have much hope though; it's already eleven in the evening and the possibility that the dobe is awake is really ridiculous.

Just after I pull my car in front of his house, the porch light opens. I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating, but I see a certain golden-haired guy climbing down from a second floor window silently. He jumps when he is just two feet away from the ground and is cushioned by a pile of snow on the ground. He walks like a cat as he seizes a bicycle from the house garage.

I step out from my car and make my way towards the sneaking blonde. He looks surprised when I block his way on the road.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Sasuke?! I should be the one asking you that. What are you doing here?" he asks me in a hushed tone. He is clothed in a black, hooded fur coat that frames his snow-kissed face.

I smirk at him. "Just passing by," I lie, since he doesn't seem to remember my absence this afternoon. "So, what are you doing?"

"Oh," he answers, playing it cool, "Actually I'm off to the hill."

The hill is at least two kilometers from his street and near the forested area of the town. I feel my eyebrow arch in curiosity,

"What are you going to do there at this time?"

He smiles at me awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. "Actually, I'm going to record something." He points to the small camcorder hanging on his chest.

"Record what?" I ask.

"It's hard to explain, why you don't just come along with me?"

It takes me seconds before I answer. "Okay."

No, I'm not interested to be in the dobe's company. I'm just curious about his night escapade and I don't feel like going to an empty house at the moment. "Get in the car. It'll be much faster if we use this."

"Nope. That would kill the thrill of the night," he shakes his head, his eyes shining as the winter moon glows at him. "I have a spare bike, you can use it."

I look at him, waiting for him to announce that he's just joking. But he only looks at me expectantly so I just push it aside, thinking since I already obliged with his request, there's nothing wrong with doing it his way.

I leave my car and ride the bicycle with less enthusiasm than my companion. The cold, bitter wind bites my exposed skin but the serenity of the night makes me forget its deathly kiss.

Naruto releases his hold on the bike, spreading his arms in the wind and shouting with glee in the quiet, almost ghostlike street we're passing. The decorative holiday light twinkles on some of the well-to-do houses in the area. I smile at his antics, his actions free from everyone's scrutiny and cruelty.

"Come on, Sasuke. Stop slowing down. It's safe!" he shouts at me with a grin.

"Dobe. The roads are slippery with snow," I answer.

He just laughs at me. His sweet laughter rings in the silent air.

I follow behind him, working my legs like I've never done before. Everything looks so tranquil, so beautiful. The eerie feeling of the winter night gives me a sense of adventure and magic all at once. When we reach the tree-filled street, only the winter moon gives us the light we need. Its silver glow falls heavily on the road, giving us enough luminosity as we continue on our way.

The hill is overlooking the town below. From our place, the whole panorama is a picture-perfect card with all the roofs covered in snow, the bluish beam of moon full of magic.

"It's over there, Sasuke. Look!" Uzumaki, standing next to me, points out.

"I'm looking already," I answer sarcastically as my eyes roam over the picturesque setting in front of me.

"You're not looking. Look over there," he points up, clasping my chin gently with his hand and moving my head to look up to the sky. His warm hand quickly leaves my jaw when my eyes land on the visible colorful lights in the sky. The display of aurora borealis is magnificent as it moves just above the mountain that surrounds our town proper.

"Pretty isn't it? Before the winter finishes, it will loom below our town. I can't wait to see it," he exclaims merrily.

Yes, it's extremely pretty. Face so innocently fresh and eyes outstandingly blue, it makes my heart beat more than normal. I cup his face in my hands; he stares at me, blinking with those pretty soft blue eyes. I lean my face closer to him, the tip of our noses touching.

"Yes it is," I answer, before claiming his soft, red lips with mine.

--Authors Note--

Hehehe… cliffhanger


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto is legally owned by Mr. Kishimoto. A Walk to Remember by Mr. Nicholas Sparks**

**WARNING: This is yaoi so if you don't like this, please click that back button and don't waste your time reading something you don't like. Thank you very much. No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**SUMMARY: Twisted story of "A Walk to Remember" starring my favorite yaoi pairing, Sasuke and Naruto. Definitely a SasuNaru. Either you'll love it or curse it to hell and beyond. Enjoy! And please review.**

**Genre: Angst/Death/Romance – erm I'm not sure if this will end up a death story. Should it be? Hmm… **

**ONLY HOPE**

_**By: Pebbles of the Sand**_

_**Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori**_

Chapter 6

--sasunaru--

_Yes, it's extremely pretty. Face so innocently fresh and eyes outstandingly blue, it makes my heart beat more than normal. I cup his face in my hands; he stares at me, blinking with those pretty soft blue eyes. I lean my face closer to him, the tip of our noses touching. _

"_Yes it is," I answer, before claiming his soft, red lips with mine._

--sasunaru--

I feel a tingle of electricity passing from my lips to the rest of my body. My stomach is moving upside down and I can feel this strange erratic beating in my heart, so loud yet so free and wild. I tilt his chin higher as I let my tongue enter his timid mouth; his mouth tastes like chocolate, sweet and intoxicating. I deepen my kiss, feeling my left arm pull him close to me. My mind swirls with his taste, with his closeness, with his scent and the loud thumping of my chest.

I kiss him but he never kisses back. He's stiff, his arms unmoving, his eyes wide, but he never makes a move to push me or to stop me. So I just indulge the wants of my heart, as my logical mind slumbers behind my head as I give in to what I feel, with what I really want without having to think about what is right and what is wrong.

I nibble on his lower lip, so soft I want to bite it. But when the need for breath comes I break the contact, and that's when reality starts to sink in. I stare at those pretty blue eyes – unblinking – while my body feels the rightness of him, him that fits perfectly to me. I don't want to move. I don't want to get cold again. But I have to.

I have to.

I slowly move away from him, his eyes still staring at me with disbelief. I run my fingers through my black hair. "I-I'm sorry Uzumaki, I just got carried away," I murmur, my voice almost a whisper filled with confusion. "Can we just forget about this?" I ask him with more conviction this time, my voice returning to its monotonous tone.

I look at him. Something flickers within those eyes, so fast I can't recognize it. I watch him as he swallows the lump in his throat; he smiles at me. "Sure. I guess you just got carried away with all this. I mean, we're standing in such a romantic spot with all those pretty scenery in front of us. No, don't worry, it's okay. You should try bringing Ms. Haruno here, I'm sure she'll love it."

"Yeah," I answer a bit timidly, moving my eyes away from him.

"I'll just have to tape this for another minute or two then we'll go down," he adds, bringing his small camcorder up to film the scenery.

"Sure," I answer once again. I'm glad he just puts it all aside because I honestly don't know what I'll answer the moment he asks why I did it.

After some time, we pedal our way down the hill with all those creepy pine trees lining on the side of the road. The huge full moon glows behind us. He still talks non-stop, telling one thing after another as if what transpired earlier had never happened. I'm glad though. We can just forget about it. I'm sure he can, but can I? Of course I can. I'm an Uchiha after all.

The following school day after I finish the first assignment Hyuuga Neji gave me, Naruto and I get to the orphanage just about the time it's getting dark. We are a bit early and the director of the orphanage is still in a meeting, so we have to wait on the bench just outside the director's office.

Naruto smiles at me, starting a conversation. "So Sasuke, what do you want to do in future?"

I shrug, leaning more comfortably on the chair. "I honestly don't know. Maybe I'll enter university as my parents expected me to. I'm not sure if I'm going to be accepted, though."

"You will!"

"How do you know?"

"Because Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, you're one of the best students in school beside Ms. Haruno. Besides, you can actually get into any university even without taking any exam. Being an Uchiha has an advantage, I'm sure."

When he said it I thought he'll start talking about my family's standing in society and that I'm so stinking rich I can get anything I want without moving any finger, but I honestly never expect for him to ask me another question.

"So, after college, what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know," I answer him truthfully. I close my eyes trying to rest my suddenly aching head. "Maybe I'll just fritter our family's money and travel the world."

Of course, Naruto didn't think it was funny.

"I see. So, your elder brother then will become Uchiha's new CEO?"

"Yeah." I slightly open my eyes once again. "So how about you?"

Naruto turns away from me with a longing look in his face. "I just wanted to enjoy life. Maybe live until I'm 150 years old."

"Huh?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, I know it's weird but that's all I want."

The way he answered makes me think that maybe, after getting away from being harassed after graduation, he wants to enjoy his life more normally like any people should. I try to make him feel better but I can't just find the right words to console him with, and it's just not me. Besides, I belong to those people who make his life less enjoyable to live. And it seems he doesn't want to talk about it after all so I just change the subject.

"So, how long have you been volunteering here?"

"Well, about ten years now."

"You really like children, don't you?"

"Yes. Especially them. Most of them came from really horrible situations, you know. Some had been brought here by their own parents who don't want them to be part of their life – "

At that moment, an old woman comes out from the director's room. She's an old smiling woman that walks slowly towards us. She's Mrs. Chiyo, Naruto says after introducing us. She leads us in and instructs us, specifically me, on my assignment.

After a short introduction, Naruto walks me to the end of the hall where two huge white doors open to an extra large room. There's a regular-sized television in one corner of the room, with kids who currently sit around it are watching a fairy tale cartoon being shown on the TV with interest.

Naruto tells me it's the playroom, but from the meager toys inside the extra large area, it appears so barren. "Are these all the toys they have?" I ask him.

He nods, "Except for their own plushie in their rooms."

Naruto and I step inside and one of the kids finally sees us.

"Naru!" she shouts as she lunges towards the dobe. All of a sudden, all heads turn around, looking at them. Then they all start crowding around him, their wide eyes staring at him with adoration. The kids range from three to seven years of age.

"Hey there, Hikaru," he greets cheerfully. "How are you?"

Naruto introduces me after some of the girls start looking at me, blushing like a chibi version of my fan girls. They ask Uzumaki if I'm his boyfriend. "No, he's my friend and he's going to be your teacher for a week," he says. "So I hope you won't give him a hard time, okay?" They all nod enthusiastically.

One small boy, I guess around three, wobbles towards us and starts tugging his jeans. He looks down at him and scoops him in his arm. "Taru! How are you kid?" he asks the little boy fondly.

"Naru Naru!" he answers, giggling, "Will you come here for our holiday party? Will you?"

"Of course I will. I won't miss it for the world." He smiles at him sincerely.

After the next few minutes, Naruto rounds me up with the other children to get comfortable with them. Most of the time I get lots of question like where I live, how big our house is, how many siblings I have, are my parents with me, or do I have girlfriend. Of course the last question earns me scowls and glares after I answer it truthfully. I even hear one of them, the brown-haired girl in pigtails, saying "Oh! I bet Naru Naru is much much _much_ cuter than your girlfriend, Mr. Sasuke" I just have to keep quiet with that because I think she's telling the truth.

And when we finally have to leave, Naruto promises them that I'll be back soon. I notice that he didn't promise that he'll come together with me. Of course he won't, his task only consists of bringing me here and introducing me to everyone.

--sasunaru--gaanaru--

By the first week of December, a new student had been introduced in our homeroom class. Actually, it's not just one but three. They're the Sabaku siblings. I already know them because Sabaku Corporation is our company's sole competitor when it comes to real state. Although our business specializes in medicine while the Sabaku specializes in ship-making, we're still on tight competition with real state around the world.

The youngest Sabaku is the sole heir of their business empire since his mother is the legal wife of his father. I stare at them as our pervy adviser introduces each one of them. The girl has bright blonde hair tied in four ponytails above her head. She's strikingly pretty with a cool, collective attitude as she stands in front chewing a bubble gum. Her name is Temari. The boy with brown hair is quite the opposite, with a frowning face and purple tattoos on his face. His name is Kankuro.

When Gaara was called, every hot-blooded, hormonal teenager in the room swoons. His hair is bloody red, his skin pale but not as pale as mine, and he has a tattoo written in the kanji of 'love' on the left side of his forehead. He has a pair of aquamarine eyes and body build that matches his indifferent look perfectly.

"So class, welcome your new schoolmates. Be kind to them," our professor Kakashi tells us. "Now you can choose anywhere you want to sit."

I watch Gaara with my peripheral view as he saunters confidently towards the middle area. He stops when he reaches the blonde dobe, squatting in front of him and giving Naruto a look that could melt. Everyone stares at them. The redhead stares at the confounded blonde who by then is looking around them, probably getting embarrassed from all the attention he's getting. Gaara continues giving him that peculiar look. Kakashi just continues reading the small orange book he always carries.

"Why is he looking at that loser like that?" I hear someone commented.

I watch as aquamarine eyes flash angrily towards the source of remark. "Next time I hear you say anything without my permission, I'll cut those tongue of yours," he says monotonously, as if reciting a passage from a book.

The girl pales. I almost want to laugh at her expression. She starts biting her lower lips hard.

Gaara just squats in front of Naruto, gazing at him almost in adoration. "What's your name?" he asks him.

Naruto smiles at him as he always does to anyone. "Naruto Uzumaki."

I'm sure I have seen a tint of blush on that pale cheeks a moment ago when the blonde dobe smiled at him.

"Gaara," the redhead answers after straightening up, his eyes still trained on the cheerful blonde. "I wish to see you more around," he adds.

The redhead then walks toward the empty chair just one student away from Naruto, a little behind the dobe's right then settles down. His sister and brother are already sulking in their places with the new environment they needed to adjust to, though the girl Temari seems a little bit better than her brown-haired brother.

--sasunaru--gaanaru--

"Hey, cheerful boy," a girl with brown hair calls Naruto. She's the same girl who commented something two days ago when the youngest Sabaku showed interest on him. We were hanging just then on the hallway, waiting for the next class. We're on the fifth floor, and it's the last class before the school ends. Naruto is passing at that time carrying an armload of books, clad in the thick bright yellow cardigan sweater at least two sizes larger than him.

He stops in front of her, the girl Lucille. "Yes?" he asks as she her smiles a bit.

Lucille smirks. "Go grab me a can of soda. I don't want it cold."

"But I can't. I need to bring this to Mr. Orochimaru now."

"I don't care, stupid boy. Go get it if you know what's good for you." Her group of friends snickers behind her.

I just watch them while Sakura hangs on me like a koala bear. I hear Shikamaru mutters another 'troublesome' while Lee exclaims something like 'fight for the love of youth'. What can we do? Naruto getting bullied around is a normal thing in school.

I look as Naruto heaved. "But I'm not sure if I can get a warm soda. It's usually cold," he explains.

"Don't make me repeat myself, loser. Go and get it."

"Fine," the dobe answers dejectedly under his breath. I wonder why he just can't say no. Is he too much of a dimwit or too kind to take anyone's order without thinking about himself?

"Two minutes, Uzumaki," Lucille calls out as he runs downstairs carrying at least five hardbound books in his arm. Lucille never handed him any cent.

Exactly three minutes and forty nine seconds later, a wheezing Naruto makes it on the ground floor and back with a can of soda and the books in his arms. He looks weary, his face pale. I can see how he tries to catch his breath deeply.

"Here, Lucille."

The brown-haired girl shouts at him. "The hell! I said warm! Can't you differentiate warm from cold?"

"B-But th-there's no warm d-drinks in ca-canteen," he explains, still panting, clutching his shirt near his heart.

Lucille opens the can and pours it directly on his head. "Taste its coldness then," she says while laughing.

I can feel my hands clench, my heart beating hard and angrily in my chest. But my foot won't move even though I could sense my fury swelling inside me. But maybe I did move without my realization since Sakura holds me back, looking at me crossly. "Baby, what are you doing? Let Uzumaki handle himself." She pulls me back to her side. I just look sideways, trying not to watch the scene unfolding in front of me. Where's the idiot's best friend when he needs him anyway? Hyuuga Neji can really be frustrating.

When I hear a gasp coming from Sakura, I am forced to look again. Naruto is currently dripping wet; his face is pale and he's still breathing hard but he's currently donning a black and stylish winter jacket, the Gaara boy standing tall next to him.

Gaara's face is dark, masked with fury. He looks directly at the girl who by now seems to be squirming in her place. "I warned you, didn't I? Say goodbye to your tongue, woman." He turns around and takes Uzumaki, lifting him in his arm and carrying him close to his chest.

I watch as Gaara saunters away from the quiet hallway, all eyes following them. The smaller boy in his arms doesn't seem to mind the attention this time, currently focusing his mind on his breathing.

But if looks could kill, Gaara would be ashes by now. I'm sure of it because I'm giving him the fiercest glare I could muster. Why? How should I know, ask my stupid face.

--sasunaru--

The following day, Kakashi tells me to walk or rather drive Naruto home. Of course he knows my punishment, and he also knows I've been practicing at the dobe's house every afternoon. But we never went to his house together - that's too much. But I know why he wanted me to.

Early this morning, it has been reported that Lucille's tongue had been cut to its last part last night. Of course everybody has one suspect but nobody dares to comment. Even Lucille's parents are not saying anything. For an hour or so that morning it causes a stir but vanishes before lunch. Half of the population hates the girl after all. And knowing that a certain rich red-haired boy is the master of the crime makes the topic evaporate.

Although today is my non-rehearsal day since it's my coaching time for the orphans, I couldn't say no. It isn't that I started liking him or even considering him as friend, but when you have to spend a few hours with a certain someone everyday and goes to continue on for at least a month or so, you don't want to make anything that makes your relationship awkward, right? It's enough that I kissed him.

I wait for him to come out of the building and after five minutes or more, I leave my friends and manage to catch up with him two blocks away from our school premises. The sky is winter dark that afternoon and the wind is biting.

"Hey!" I call out from my car's window. He stops, looking at me. He forces a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. He still looks pale. Maybe he's sick.

"Hello there, Sasuke," he greets back, trying to sound cheerful.

"Step in. I'll drop you on your place since your place is on the way to the orphanage."

He murmurs his thanks after stepping inside the car. He is unusually quiet, though. Through our ride, he just keeps staring outside the window watching as snow falls gently from the sky.

I break the silence.

"I hear Ms. Kurenai has been impressed on how our play is turning out. She even starts telling everyone about it."

He looks at me then nods mutely, before returning back to his silence.

I cannot help but to ask him this time. "Are you okay?."

I watch him on my side as he forces a more sincere smile on his face. "Yes. I'm really sorry I can't talk too much, Sasuke. I just don't feel well," he answers me truthfully.

"I see," I comment, making the whole drive as silent as if I was alone in my car.

--Next chapter--


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto is legally owned by Mr. Kishimoto, A Walk to Remember by Mr. Nicholas Sparks**

**WARNING: This is yaoi so if you don't like this, please click that back button and don't waste your time reading something you don't like. Thank you very much. No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**A/N: I know it's been sometimes since my last update. I've been pretty busy these past few weeks. I'm really sorry. Though please enjoy this chapter.**

**SUMMARY: Twisted story of "A Walk to Remember" starring my favorite yaoi pairing, Sasuke and Naruto. Definitely a SasuNaru. Either you'll love it or curse it to hell and beyond. Enjoy! And please review.**

**Genre: Angst/Death/Romance/General – erm I'm not sure if this will end up a death story. Should it be? Hmm… **

**ONLY HOPE**

_**By: Pebbles of the Sand**_

_**Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori**_

Chapter 7

--sasunaru--

The next afternoon, after I've been excused from my orphanage teaching since the so-called play date is drawing close, I tell Naruto that I need to drop by my house to see my mother. My mom rarely stays in our place and I don't want to miss an opportunity to say even a small 'hi' to her. The drive takes fifteen minutes or so, and Naruto doesn't say much like the other day - although he looks better than the last time - until we get to our neighborhood.

The mansions around ours are big, fancy and all well-kept; estate after estate, some mansions here and there pale in comparison with ours. He then starts asking who lives in those houses and how wealthy they are; I answer him without thinking of it since that's how normal my life is. When we reach my place and I open our door, I suddenly realize how different our lives are compare to his. He has a shocked expression on his face as he looks around our receiving area to the huge grand staircase in the middle of the first floor, which looks like that of a castle's during medieval times. I'm sure it's the fanciest house he's ever been in, although this is our most modest residence compared to the others we have in another state and country.

I show him around - to our den, the library, family room, guest rooms, hallways where some expensive paintings hang on the wall, the sitting room and so on. My mom is in the kitchen and when she hears us, she greets us with a gentle 'hello'. Although I'm sure my mother had never met or known Naruto before, she seems to like him instantly. Maybe because of how charming and sweet and bright he can be when around adults.

And so goes my supposedly little family bonding with my mom, ending with her talking more to the dobe than to me. They seem to laugh a lot, as though they have known each other for such a long time, while I've been ignored totally at one end of the room, watching them talk about anything they can think of.

When I've had enough, I tell Naruto that we need to leave as it's getting late. I breathe a sigh of relief once we are out of my house, knowing that if I stay more, the blonde will start talking about my little reputation in school. But as I walk him in the car, I hear my mother's voice again.

"Naruto, come over anytime I'm here. You're always welcome."

I'm frowning hard when I get into my car.

"You have a wonderful mother, Sasuke," Naruto says.

"I guess," I answer quietly as I start the engine.

"And you have a very pretty place. You're very blessed."

"Uh-huh. I'm practically the luckiest guy alive," I comment sarcastically though he didn't seem to catch it. How slow.

--sasunaru--gaanaru--

It is already quarter to five in the afternoon when we reach his place. He's stricter than I think he used to be since the play date is very near already. He's not accepting my excuses, saying that I've had the script for some time now and I should know my lines and parts by heart already. So for four, continuous hours without break - except dinner – and his attitude of perfection, I manage to deliver my part to his liking, although his only remark is - "That would do."

I frown hard at him over this almost unenthusiastic answer, which earn me a charming smile. "Sorry Sasuke, I just wanted this play to be extra special."

"Sure. Whatever," I answer while I pack my things to leave.

"So, tomorrow again?" I ask him when we reach his front door.

"Tomorrow? No Sasuke, as of tomorrow Director Togashi will rehearse us."

"Togashi? Togashi the famous director?"

"Yup! Tsunade-baachan managed to convince him. You know, it's one of my dreams to be able to work with him before – " he suddenly cuts himself off. I wait for him to continue but he quickly changes the subject. "So… just see you around the school tomorrow, okay?"

I nod, still looking at him with perplexity.

"Bye!" He waves at me while I bring myself towards my waiting car.

"Weird dobe," I murmur to myself before I start the car's engine.

The following day I see Naruto sitting with the Sabaku siblings over lunch. The Sabaku siblings are with him, together with Neji and his pretty cousin Hinata. The students are actually starting to regard the dobe in a different light, since at least five of the most popular and most sought-after people in school are befriending him. Of course, the Hyuuga have always been constant friends to the blonde. Naruto has managed to capture the redhead's admiration and, due to that, no one wants to be under his ire. Of course Neji had been no more forgiving to those students who make fun of him, but he being the president of the Student Council, he can't be as harsh and cold as Gaara.

"Right, Sasuke?" Kiba calls out to me.

"What?" I ask him again. It seems my mind has drifted off completely while I glance towards Naruto's place.

"I said the only person that can totally make Naruto be accepted here is you. I mean, Neji and Gaara are already on his side, so if you completely show to everyone that you're befriending Uzumaki, it will take him off the hot seat," Kiba explains.

"Are you out of your mind, dog-boy? Sasuke would never EVER associate with Uzumaki's kind!" Sakura interjects, frowning.

"But I think Uzumaki is kinda cute, you know," Ino adds, twirling the spaghetti in her fork.

"Not you too!" Sakura exclaims.

"But I guess he is. I never noticed it until the other day when he managed to dress himself with decent clothes. He's really an eye candy in a sort of a cute way," Kiba puts in, trying to make Sakura more upset.

"I honestly don't care about your opinion; just don't involve Sasuke with your sickening imagination."Sakura rolls her pretty green eye with displeasure.

"He's already involved," Kiba snickers.

"What do you mean by that?!" Sakura ask irritably.

"Don't listen to Kiba, he's just making fun of you," I answer her, knowing full well what Kiba means. He's my best friend and he knows me too well. I glare at him but he just smirks back with that knowing expression.

"Yeah, don't mind me Sakura. I'm just goofing around," Kiba explains in between chewing his food. "Well look at that!" he exclaims when his eyes land towards Uzumaki's table. "Gaara sure likes Uzumaki that much and he's really moving fast."

All our eyes land to them. Gaara is presently wiping something from Naruto's face while the oblivious idiot seems not to mind it at all. Neji scowls at the redhead but does nothing. The dobe is currently sitting between two of the most sought guys in school who're currently glaring at each other with complete hatred.

I feel my hands clench in displeasure. I do not know what's this strange hot feeling I'm experiencing right now, but it is directed towards Gaara, who scoots closer next to Naruto.

"You okay, honey?" Sakura asks me, her face filled with concern.

"Hn."

"But you don't look fine. You look so upset. What's wrong?" she asks again.

"None of your business," I snap back at her. "I'm going." I continue, not feeling a bit guilty over Sakura's shock and pained expression.

The final period ends early and I couldn't care less if Sakura is ignoring me. I'm just confused right now, not knowing why I acted differently earlier. So what if Gaara is making his moves on Naruto? It's not like I care, for Pete's sake. He could have Naruto all to himself and no one will stop him.

But thinking of that makes my stomach curl unpleasantly and my heart beat painfully in my chest. What the hell is happening to me?

Kiba chats endlessly until we reach the parking lot. He talks tirelessly about his exams and other activities in school and congratulates me for snapping at my girlfriend earlier, saying that the 'pink-haired slut' deserves it for prying on my personal thoughts. Chouji and Shikamaru trails behind us, Chouji doing most of the talking.

I spot Naruto coming out of the building, carrying his bag with his small video cam hanging on his neck. I know he'll be attending his special class in the Uni once again, and without knowing it I walk towards him, completely ignoring the inquiries of my friends though still they follow behind me.

"Uzumaki! Hey, dobe!" I call out. Uzumaki stops in his tracks and waits for me, his expression confused and his warm blue eyes darting around, wondering if it's okay for us to talk publicly.

"Hey," I greet him.

He half-smiles at me. "Erm, hi," he returns timidly.

"Come on, I'll drive you to your next class," I tell him. I honestly don't know why I said it but my mouth seems to have a mind of its own.

"H-Huh?"

"Are you deaf or something? I said I'll –"

"I heard you, teme," he replies. "But why are you talking to me here?" he continues softly, stealing quick glances behind my back to my friends.

I tap my foot impatiently on the ground. I really don't care what the students or my friends would think - I just want to be with him right now. I mean, after learning that yesterday's rehearsal in his place is our last, I somewhat feel lost and muddled up. It's like trying something new and, just when you start getting used to it - even liking it, for that matter - it was taken from you instantly. Just like that.

"Are you coming or not?" I ask him, my face still in its indifferent expression.

Naruto smiles at me warmly. "Thanks Sasuke. Of course I – "

"I'm already driving him," someone interjects.

Gaara stands next to Naruto in a dark maroon wind breaker, making his red hair stand out more against the white, winter surroundings. I glare at him. He smirks back.

"Gaara?" Naruto exclaims. "You are?"

"Yes, Naru. Have you forgotten it already?" Gaara asks him.

"But I can't remember –"

"I guess you've forgotten it then, but its okay. I'll take you to your next class," Gaara insists, his face appearing more calm and peaceful while talking to the dobe.

Naruto looks at him with a baffled expression then he glances back at me. "Thanks for the offer, teme. It might have slipped my mind, but Gaara is already taking me there. Now don't forget to drop by later in the auditorium to meet Mr. Togashi, okay?. Thanks again."

"Come on. You might get late," the redhead says, putting his arms around Naruto's shoulder and dragging him gently towards his parked black Hammer car. "See you around Uchiha," he tells me, glancing back with a smirk.

"He's going to die," I murmur as I glare at their retreating figure.

"What was that all about, Sasuke?" Chouji asks me from behind.

"Yeah. It's like you and Gaara are fighting over Uzumaki," Shikamaru throws in, hypothesizing over the situation.

"I guess you're finally learning, dude," Kiba comments, slinging his arm over my shoulder. I shove it with a frown and walk back to my waiting cold car.

_And he's actually calling him Naru. That Sabaku is really asking for something_, I thought while driving. I'm planning to take a short nap before returning back to school for our rehearsal.

"Yeah. Naru is such a sweet nick. The only person I heard him calling that is Hinata," Kiba comments.

I glance at him with an are-you-reading-my-thoughts-look.

"No, I'm not psychic. It's just that I know you too well to know your thoughts because of your predictable mood. If you get what I mean," Kiba explains, as though reciting a poem.

I stare at him.

"Don't look at me like that Sasuke; you're starting to act like you're not an Uchiha."

I look straight back to the road, my knuckles turning white with my hard grip on the steering wheel. I remain silent.

"I hope you'll realize it already, Sasuke. But after weeks of spending most, if not some of your time, with Uzumaki, you're becoming more normal than any Uchiha had been."

"What are you saying Kiba?" I ask him monotonously.

"All I'm saying dude, is that you and that blondie has this kind of complicated relationship. And I really wonder why I became your best friend and not him. I mean, before we became friends you already know Uzumaki. It just so happened that you don't hang out with him because people said so."

"So?"

"And since grade school you've been calling each other with that weird endearment you have with each other, which earned him an ugly reputation because you - everybody's dream boy - hates him. Or so they thought. And your fights became frequent, and he with this status incomparable to yours makes 'friendship' impossible. But then again, even against the constant criticism you still acknowledge him. And I think that's what makes your relationship unclear. I mean, we only toy around with him because that's what it should be and Uzumaki is really a good target. He's so damn patient. Everyone wanted to see him explode even once."

"State what you're trying to say properly, Kiba. I'm in no mood for your observations. I never thought you could actually think."

Kiba laughs a little before continuing. "And now, after being given a chance for you to know him, realization dawns upon you, my friend. And I think you're the one who needs to explore it and accept it. Because dude, it will set you free."

"Kiba, are you reading Hallmarks quotes again? Coming from you, it's really disgusting," I intone, though I understand what he's saying.

"Dude! You're so damn cruel. I'm in a mood for a speech and there you go, ruining it without a care," Kiba answers acting as if in pain.

"You're more stupid than Naruto."

"See what I mean?"

"What?"

"What 'what'? Really dude, ever since I knew you, and ever since students think you hated Uzumaki, you managed to include him in every topic we're discussing. It's like you're always thinking about him."

"Kiba, stop speaking nonsense. And I don't hate Naruto. But I don't like him either."

"Okay. Whatever you say, boss. Deny it all you can, I'm not the one who'll regret it anyway," Kiba tells me, dropping the topic altogether. I focus my concentration on the road, but what Kiba said keeps on gnawing in my mind.

--sasunaru--gaanaru--neijinaru--

It's already an hour before midnight but the school auditorium in all of its 3000-squaremeter glory is still alive. Cast, crew, and some professors can be seen inside the theater hall. The famous Director Togashi, who I assume to be over 50 years of age, is more patient than I thought he was. He's small, fat, and his hair is already white. I never hear him say anything since most of the time, he tells the dobe what we should do and what part we are doing wrong, after which Naruto screams on the top of his lungs and tells us this and that and everything. I sometimes wonder if it's really Mr. Togashi's remark or his own.

My best friend Kiba accompanied me with his huge white dog Akamaru. Ino, Tenten and Lee went with him too. I'm somehow overwhelmed by their support, but when I think that all of these are happening because of their prank, I think I deserve more than their encouragements.

We've been doing a particular scene ten times already before Mr. Togashi finds it okay enough for us to proceed to the next scene. My throat already hurts from the continuous singing, and my body from standing and acting like an idiot on stage.

The third night of our practice, five days before the actual play, we only do each scene twice before proceeding to the next. Of course my friends are still there, except Sakura who still ignores me, something I don't really care about even until now.

It was quarter to ten when Director Togashi said we can have our break. I hear everyone cheer and sigh with a 'thank God'. I make my way towards my friend and we proceed to the auditorium's food plaza, where, to my surprise, the food stalls are still open.

"You're going to be a great actor, dude!"Kiba greets me, slapping me lightly on my back.

"Yeah! For the love of youth, I want to be your manager and promote the life of youthfulness in you!" Lee adds enthusiastically.

"Give me a break," I reply wearily, feeling a bit tired over the nightly practice, which had been making me lose some of my sleep.

"Naruto! You're so adorable! You'll be more famous than Mr. Togashi himself!" I hear Temari gush over the other table. She embraces the dobe with great fervor, making him clamor for breath.

"Thanks Temari," he says after the blonde girl lets him go.

Neji and Gaara are also there - which is nothing new. For three consecutive nights the two have been watching Uzumaki and accompanying him anywhere like parents hawk over their baby.

"What time will practice ends?" Neji asks casually over their group.

"I honestly don't know Neji. It's up to Mr. Togashi," Naruto replies in between sips of his hot chocolate.

"I should suggest to Tsunade-sama to keep the practice earlier. It's taking away your rest, Naruto," Neji says thoughtfully. I watch him as he looks over the dobe with complete concern.

"He's right. Your health is more important than this play, Naru," Gaara adds in a soft voice, placing his hand over Naruto. His teal eyes look at Naruto tenderly.

"And keep your hand to yourself, Sabaku," Neji cuts in furiously.

"Don't worry, I'm doing fine. I'm not going to pass this opportunity to work with Mr. Togashi, I know you know it, Neji."

"I do. It's just that – "

"Just let me enjoy this, Neji," Naruto pleads to his best friend.

Neji stares at him, knowing too well he can't win on this argument. He reluctantly nods before sipping his hot tea.

"When did you learn to eavesdrop, Sasuke?" Kiba asks me, nudging me back to reality.

Ino laughs a little. "You should join their table, Sasuke baby. Eavesdropping is not really you."

I glare at them. "Shut up," I tell them, not knowing what else to say.

We practice for two more hours before we're properly dismissed. Lee drives the girls home while Kiba, as usual, waits for me. I saunter through the hallway alone - since Kiba is still answering nature's call – when I hear a sound like someone being shoved to the wall. I follow the source of the noise, and when I find it my eyes bleed red.

--Author's Note--

**Wait for the next chapter. Hope I'll find more time to do it though. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ONLY HOPE**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

_Beta'd by: **Hic Iacet Mori** (Thankie for the time :D)_

**Chapter 8**

--------------SasuNaru---------------

_We practice for two more hours before we are properly dismissed. Lee drives our girl friends home while Kiba, as usual, latches onto me for his ride. I am sauntering through the hallway alone - since Kiba is still relieving himself from nature's call – when I hear a sound. It's like someone has been shoved to the wall. I follow the source of the noise, and when I find it my eyes bleed red._

------------SasuNaru------------

Even against the dimly-lit hallway, I can see five tall men ganging up on a certain blond teen. One of them pushes Naruto hard to the wall. A man stands behind the others with a black stocking covering his face like the others, his arms folded over his chest. The other three are laughing and sneering, and the one holding Naruto is hissing something I cannot understand.

The dobe's face is pale and, despite the freezing temperature, sweat falls from his brow down to his neck. He is shaking very badly and almost choking in between breaths of air. His mouth opens to answer some of the questions but every time he does, the man holding him would bang him to the wall as if unsatisfied with the answer. A soft whimper escapes Naruto's mouth when his head bumps hard on the wall for the third time.

"Hey!" I call out, my jaw hard and my hands clenching as I walk toward them. All five stocking-covered faces look at me as I approach. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask. My voice comes out gruff and dangerous, and I know my eyes spin red the way every pure-blooded Uchiha eyes do when upset or experiencing a strong emotion.

Like anger.

"Stay out of this, Sasuke!" The man who appears to be the leader, standing behind his gang, orders. I stiffen slightly. _They know me_, I thought. _Who are these people?_ I wonder again. _And who the hell are they to order me around?_

"Get your hands off Uzumaki," I command as I yank hard at the hand that is almost strangling Naruto away from his neck. I stand in front of the wheezing blond as he slowly slumps down behind me. "Who are you and how did you know my name?" I demand.

"If you don't move out of the way, Sasuke Uchiha, we're going to force you," the leader of the group says, ignoring my demand.

I cock my head to the right, one eyebrow rising. "Hn, make me," I challenge, a smirk forming on my lips.

----SasuNaru---

I received at least three blows - one on my face, one on my back, and one on my stomach before the youngest Sabaku, Neji and Kiba arrive. Neji hastily bends down to check the breathless blond while Sabaku and Kiba growl menacingly at the intruders.

"Gaara, I'll take Naruto home. He's not doing well. Can you handle this?" I hear Neji ask.

"Don't mock me, Hyuuga. Get him home and inform Kankuro," Gaara gruffly replies, cracking the bones in his hand as he smiles insanely at the people in front of us. "Who wants to play with me first?" he starts, the frightening smile on his usually blank face stretching further.

I don't know how long our fight continues, but I must admit this is the worst yet most satisfying fight I have ever been in. Blood is already flowing down my nose when I manage to remove the head covering of the group leader, and I'm not really surprised when Sakura's eldest brother greets me with a bleeding face as he grimaced with pain.

----SasuNaru---

When everyone found out about the fight, almost everyone in the school starts to wonder. Most of my friends are surprised when they learn what happened and, through Kiba's exaggerated details and explanation, the story ends up with it sounding as if I'm protecting Naruto like a lover is expected to. And even though I know that what I did is right, some of the popular kids in school seem not to understand it. They even start telling everyone that I have a crush on that dobe, and that Uzumaki hypnotized me to do what he bids.

The stories keep getting wilder too, and by lunchtime I hear one of the stories saying that I'm already engaged to Naruto. Of course I just shrug it aside; I'm not some emotional girl to be affected by such nonsense.

That day, Naruto Uzumaki is absent.

The following day, Naruto is still absent. I also confront Sakura about the recent fight.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sakura cries to me, her eyes pleading.

"Then why did your brother end up leading a gang here and beating the hell out of Uzumaki?"

I watch her as she tries to rub the invisible tears away from her eyes. "Damn you, Sasuke. Why do you keep protecting that insignificant fool?! What is it to you if he dies getting beaten up?"

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly find my palm landing heavily - and painfully - on her cheek. "I don't want anything to do with you," I hiss, and I turn around to stalk away from her. But she quickly grabs my hand and begs me not to leave her. I push her aside and glare at her. "You're pathetic. And tell your brother not to show his face else I tell Itachi about him."

I break up with her that afternoon.

The third day after the fight, the rumors have already evaporated and Naruto is back. His face is lively with a tinge of Mr. Frost's kiss visible on his cheeks. Later that afternoon, he secretly approaches me and thanks me profusely for saving him. I just wave it aside, saying something that everyone will do what I did. They will, right?

The next afternoon, Neji Hyuuga approaches me and requests me to drive Naruto home. He's currently tied up with his school responsibility and Gaara is nowhere to be found. He insists that he'll sign my clearance if I can do this favor since it's snowing hard outside, and he doesn't want Naruto to get sicker than he already is.

"What do you mean?" I ask him with mild curiosity, though my expression remains the same.

"I –" Neji starts but something flickers in his eyes before he continues. "Naruto's been sick lately and I don't want him to get sick again. His grades will start to fall if he keeps missing classes."

"Hn. Tell the dobe to wait for me after my basketball practice," I answer uncaringly. Neji nods, leaving me to ponder over his earlier statement.

I drive Uzumaki home that afternoon, his cheerful voice echoing again inside my car.

"So, what do you do?" I ask him out of nowhere, my eyes landing on him as I drive more slowly to avoid any accident. "Besides helping the orphans, studying, and well, going out at night." It sounds ridiculous to me, but that's what he's been doing, I assume.

He grins at me. I think he's surprised at my question and at my interest with his daily activities. "I do lots of things you know, teme. I watch horror movies, I eat lots and lots of sweets, I play online games, I talk to Uncle Iruka… things like that."

"Do you ever go out with your friends?"

"No. Except if Neji asks my uncle's permission to go out with him, which is mostly about eating out and hanging around with Hinata in their house," he says. I could tell by the way he answered that, even to him, it is obvious that no one wants him around that much.

"I'll bet you're excited about going off to college next year," I say, changing the subject.

It takes him a moment to answer.

"I don't think I'm going to college," he says matter-of-factly. His answer catches me off guard. Naruto, though he appears to be dumb sometimes, has some of the highest grades in our senior class. Depending on how the last semester goes, he might even end up with honors - probably next to me, Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata.

"Why?" I ask him curiously, watching him in my periphery.

"I just... don't think so," he answers with finality as he goes back to staring outside the car.

----SasuNaru---

By the next evening, the last rehearsal takes place. We have a lot to do, which does my mood no good - it is so sour I am ready to punch anyone who gives me a wrong look. Right after school, the boys in drama class have to load all the props in the classroom into the rented truck, which will take them to the auditorium. Kakashi had told me to help.

I run through my lines without even thinking about them, and Director Togashi doesn't say the word "_CUT!"_ all night long. He has this concerned look in his eyes afterward, but Naruto simply smiles and tells him not to worry and that everything is going to be all right. I know Naruto is just trying to make things better for me, but when he asks me if I can drive him home since Neji and the Sabaku siblings are also busy that night - plus the storm hasn't subsided for days now - I say no. But Kakashi had overheard Naruto's request and he says, very firmly, that I'd be glad to do it.

"You're not in a very good mood are you, teme?" he finally asks. "You didn't even try tonight."

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" I say sarcastically, not even looking at him.

"Hey, can I help?" he asks, sincere.

"I doubt it," I snap back.

"But if I know what your problem is, maybe I –"

I don't let him finish.

"Dobe," I cut off, turning to my right to face him. "I've just spent a whole day with those children from hell, helped haul crap for this stupid play, and I haven't even eaten anything. My friends are not around when I needed them and now I'm driving you home on this godforsaken night when you could've just trekked your sorry ass back to your rat hole. I'm in a _very_ good mood."

It was the first time I'd ever raised my voice to him. To tell the truth, it feels kind of good. Everything has been building up for a long time, and with my confused feelings and thoughts about him, I just don't know what to feel anymore. Naruto is too surprised to respond, and I go on because I'm just warming up and _I don't give a damn._

"And the only reason I'm doing this is because of that stupid prank which is not even my idea. This whole thing is stupid and I wish I had never agreed to do this because getting involved with someone as pathetic as you is damaging my reputation."

"Stop saying things you don't mean, teme. You-"

I cut him off with a harsh shake of my head. My knuckles are turning white as I grip the steering wheel tighter. Once I'm on a roll, it can be difficult for me to stop. I can take his optimism and his liveliness only for so long and today is the day I'm pushed too far.

"Don't you get it?" I ask, exasperated. "I'm saying exactly what I want to say! I don't want to be here. I don't want to drive you home, I don't want anyone to keep talking about me, and I don't want to spend time with you. You keep acting like we're friends, but we're NOT. We're not _anything_. I just want the whole thing to be over so I can go back to my normal life without you."

He looks so confused by my outburst, and to be honest, I can't blame him. In the few weeks we have spent time together, I've been acting like a secret friend to him and now, now I'm telling him he had been nothing but a toy I needed to use. "O-okay," he finally answers. He quiets down on his seat, sitting like a child just after getting chastised and punished.

---SasuNaru---

The night of the play is cold but the blizzard had already stopped earlier. The night sky is clear save for the stars filling the black canopy with their twinkling lights. I arrive early with my friends. My mother is also present but my father can't make it – I never expect him too, though.

I've been feeling a bit guilty with my outburst the other day. It has somewhat freshened my muddled mind, however, but the guilt is still there. Naruto has been nothing but nice and forgiving to me the entire time, and I know I've been nothing but a burden to him.

He is already at the backstage when I arrive, but he's so busy with everything he hardly even notices my presence. There are a few members of the national press waiting, and there are some famous people in the crowd as well. No wonder that even Mr. Togashi looks worried and nervous.

Despite this, I want to clear things between us before the show starts. "Hey Uzumaki," I call out.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha," he greets back quietly. I know he's been thinking bout what I had said the other night - he has never smiled at me like he usually does when he greets me, and the formality proves that he has understood perfectly what I was trying to say that day.

"I'm sorry about what I said –" I began, but this time he's the one who cuts me off.

"Mr. Uchiha, this is not the time to apologize or ponder over what you said. The play will start in thirty minutes, so please go back to your dressing room and reread your lines. After this, you'll be finally free to do what you wish," he says as formally and politely as a person does when addressing a stranger.

"Look," I say, reaching for his hands. I can feel my insides twisting a little.

"Naruto, Mr. Togashi is looking for you," someone calls out from behind.

"Coming!" he answers. He looks back at me and forces a small smile. "See you around, Mr. Uchiha. Good luck."

"Yeah," I answer quietly. I watch him run off somewhere in the crowded back hall.

My costume is already in my dressing room when I enter. The white phantom mask is lying on the table in front of a huge mirror. Ino enters the room together with my other friends, gushing over me and wishing me more luck than I need.

In the play, the phantom is amazed with Catherine, with her beautiful voice, and her pretty face. Though it's not entirely hard to imagine Hinata as the fair Catherine, my mind is drifting to someone whose eyes are a heart-stopping blue and whose hair are like spun gold. My voice blends well with the Hyuuga heiress but, like Mr. Togashi said before, there's no heart. It is as if I'm not attracted to my partner. So, I keep trying to imagine someone else as Catherine - someone that I admire or like - but not even my past girlfriends could bring the feeling out of me.

I've been trying not to glance at the audience the whole time I'm onstage. I'm not easily frightened, but even the most stoic man in the world will get the nerves when placed in front of a large crowd for the first time. But somehow, in that moment, I catch myself stealing a quick look at everyone.

The auditorium is packed. Even with the area's large capacity, some members of the audience are standing against the wall behind the last row at the back, looking as crowded as a pack of sardines. I see the rest of my friends waving at me with my mother sitting regally with them.

And in front of me, I see him.

Naruto walks silently to the front, his back hunched as he makes his way to his seat. Neji sits on his left and Iruka is on his right. Gaara is sitting besides Neji together with the former's siblings.

When he settles on his seat, I notice Naruto's eye shining as if he had just done something extraordinary. His expressive blue eyes are more soulful, and his hair glows as though with halo with the way the stage light reflects on those strands. He is smiling slightly as if in peace, and for the first time since I had known him, he doesn't look like the boy I knew since I'm a kid or the boy I just recently got to know. He's wearing a black coat, the first two buttons of the white dress shirt open and showing toned, tan chest underneath. An equally black pair of slacks completes his attire. He looks exactly like a model from a magazine, and from the appreciative glances being showered upon him, I know that I'm not the only one in the whole auditorium who thinks so.

I know that my jaw has dropped a little while staring at him, and I just stand there looking at him for what seems to be years. Naruto's change of expression nudges me back to reality as I look at the crowd once again. By now, everyone is staring at me expectantly. I remain immobile for some time, trying to slow the thundering beat of my heart pumping wildly for an unknown reason.

When I open my mouth again to sing, I'm surprised to hear the emotion that resounds in my voice. It was as if – as if –

As if I'm really in love.

To say that the play is a smashing success is to put it mildly. The audience swooned and the audience cried, which is pretty much what they are supposed to do. We finish the first performance without a hitch, and the next evening even more famous people shows up.

I look for Naruto after the curtains closed for the last time. I spot him with the rest of the crew as he receives a boatload of congratulations from everyone backstage, including the very proud Director Togashi who's hugging the life out of him.

When he finally sees me standing off to one side, he excuses himself from the others and walks over, finally stopping when he's close.

Looking up at me, he gives a sincere smile. "Thank you, Sasuke, for what you did."

"You're welcome. Besides, I need to," I answer, meaning the first statement and regretting the last.

That's the last time I talked to him, the last time he smiled at me with warmth and sincerity, the last time I felt warm and accepted.

----SasuNaru---

Disclaimer Applied

Sorry for this short chapter

A/N:

**First, I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader Hic Iacet Mori for editing this update even against her busy schedule. Many thanks and lots of love! XD**

**To: Angel** - the anonymous reviewer: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I hope I could send you message but since you're not posting your email address, you have to wait until I post another chapter before you can read my reply. If there's a chance you wanted to send me message personally, send it here **sighcoe at gmail dot com**- yeah I'm taking the risk - (I'll remove this later)


	9. Chapter 9

**Only Hope**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

_Beta'd By:** Hic Iacet Mori **_

_**(Lots of Love and cookies for this girl)**_

**Chapter 9**

_---SasuNaru is Love---_

The next day in school is the last week before Christmas break, and though I've been sanctioned clear of my "crime" – together with my friends – I can't help but feel empty. I busy myself with my upcoming exam and start hanging around with my friends once again. And since Naruto kept his promise, I also keep my end of the bargain – thus, Kiba and the rest starts looking for someone else they could play with. It's not like that they could touch Naruto again, anyway, since it's not Neji's wrath Kiba is afraid of but Gaara's.

After the play, I watch how Naruto's status changes – students regard him with new respect, some people are a little nicer to him, and the ones who never talked to him because of their status now can be heard talking about how well he did his job for the play. But despite those things, Naruto still keeps himself to his few friends. It even appears that he has become more vulnerable as he always seeks the company of the Hyuugas and the Sabakus. He constantly avoids me, and if by chance we meet in the hallway, he never meets my eye or he just ignores me like he usually does before the whole charade.

Later that afternoon, I see him walking a couple of distance away from us outside the school. I observe him as my friends talk about the upcoming exams and the winter ball. On my peripheral view, I can see his beautiful golden hair framing his flushed face, and a white jacket covers his body as snug as a warm embrace. His heartstopping azure eyes appear exhausted but still burning with something I cannot understand. Is it _hope_? Or maybe a plea for something like _life_?

I can feel my heart constrict hard in my chest as he glances at us. Our eyes meet but he quickly looks away as though I'm not there. There's a blank expression in those eye that once always greet me with something so fiery, even if it's intense hatred, understanding, pity, concern, or maybe something more.

"Are you even listening to me, Sasuke?" Ino growls at me. "You're looking at me but it's like you're not here."

"I'm going," I announce, turning away from them and walking toward my waiting car.

"Hey! What about our group study?" she calls out, but I refuse to answer. I hear Kiba say something about leaving me alone for the meantime.

I maneuver my car with ease and strangely, my heart beats faster in a painful way as I lose him from my sight. I have already rounded a couple of blocks but it seems he has vanished completely just before my eyes. I stop my car and bang my hand on my wheel, and I rest my head on my hands not knowing why I'm feeling this. _His _disregard of my existence, his complete surrender over our silent competition since we're kids, and just the thought that I lost him which is utterly _mad_ because he's never mine, never even my friend.

I feel something touch my cheeks. When I touch it, I find it wet.

Who would have thought that the first person to make me cry is no someone related to me by blood, but that dobe?

---Gaara---

"He's okay as of now, if you know what I mean. But physically? Let's just say he's still fighting," I answer the other man on the phone. The older man on the other side of the line is my bestfriend's elder brother and the leader of one of the most notorious underground syndicate around the world – the Jinchuuriki. It is at par with Akatsuki, their number one rival headed by a man with Uchiha blood.

"_What does he look like?"_ I hear him ask. His usual deathlike voice has a softer edge on it.

"He looks almost exactly like in the picture you have, though he's older now, his eyes are more soulful, but his smiles remain as bright as in the picture," I answer. My eyes watch the traffic light as it changes from red to green. The speaker phone is turned on since I'm alone and no one will hear.

I hear a deep breath – a sigh, perhaps – before a reply comes. "Did you get their names?" he asks me, his voice becoming steely this time.

"Yes. But are you sure – "

"Send me all of their names and their current locations. Terminate this call."

"Consider it done," I reply indifferently and switch off my cellphone, erasing any traces of the number of my recent caller.

---SasuNaru---

I smirk at myself over my silliness then wipe the disgusting liquid away from my eyes. I look straight ahead and, to my surprise, I find him standing there in front of my car, his arms crossed over his chest as he stare at me unsympathetically. I almost smile at him but fortunately I remember who I am – _I'm Sasuke Uchiha and even though I'm glad to see that dobe in front of me now, I'm not going to smile, _I tell myself_. _A small smile of relief graces my face without my permission, though, which I believe startles the dobe standing in front of my car, seeing that his blank face now shows a frown.

I stare at him for some time just like that; the late wintry afternoon gives him a strange, dream-like glow. He stares back at me, his full pink lips pouting and his brows knotting in displeasure.

Small pearly snow starts to drop around him. Summery blue eyes blink, his eyes suddenly showing an innocent delight as he looks up the sky. He reaches up, opening one of his palms to catch the beautiful frozen liquid on his hands. A full smile graces his face as he watches it melt – this time, he appears to forget I'm there, watching him in fascination like a dream I'm too afraid to touch.

But then he glances back at me, angling his head on his right, waiting. His mouth moves but since I'm still inside my car, I can't hear him. The only thing I can make out is the word _bastard_ that I hope comes out more fondly than what it really means.

I open the door of my car, pulling my midnight blue winter jacket closer to my body and an equally dark pair of gloves on my hands. My boots squeak on the icy ground as I saunter towards him, and when I'm just an arm's length away from him, I stop. We stare at each other, his eyes calculating and defensive, and mine? I honestly don't know.

"Why are you stalking me, Mr. Uchiha?" he asks.

"Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"It's Sasuke."

"That doesn't answer my question, Mr. Uchiha. And I know you're Sasuke."

"Dobe."

"Whatever."

"I'm not stalking you," I answer him with a glare, though this time, it's more of a habit than an intention.

"Are you sure?" he asks me with disbelief.

"Yes. Why should I follow you?"

"Then maybe it's just my imagination," he retorts weakly, avoiding my gaze as he starts trekking his way home. "See you around, Mr. Uchiha," he adds in dismissal.

"It's Sasuke!" I growl. I know I'm acting like a child but who really cares? I watch him shrug his shoulder as he continues walking away from me, so I grab him and turn him around to face me, holding both his upper arms tightly. "It's Sasuke, damn it, Naruto! You can call me Sasuke or bastard or whatever you like but don't address me so formally as though I'm a complete stranger."

I watch as something flickers again in those beautiful eyes, then he slowly pushes me away, rubbing the tender spots on his arms where I held him. "But you are." he answers softly, his eyes trained on the ground as he adjusts the strap of his back pack on his shoulder.

"I'm not," I retort, though a hint of desperation tinges my usual apathetic voice. "I'm not, Naruto," I repeat, saying his name twice that day.

"We're not friends, Sasuke. We're not even anything, remember?" Naruto reminds me, a hint of sadness and pure grief lacing his tone.

To be honest, I feel like a complete asshole at that moment. The only thing that manages to come out from my mouth is a soft "Sorry." A word I never use, a word so foreign to me that I can feel my whole defenses crumbling down just by saying it.

A soft sigh escapes his lips as he looks up again at the now overly-dark sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" he murmurs with a smile. "Although its life exist only in seconds, they make this earth look like heaven even for just some time."

I swallow hard as I follow his gaze up in the dark sky; snow falls down on my face, biting my skin with its sweet cold lips. I close my eyes in that moment, for that is the only time I have appreciated the beauty of winter.

"Hey teme, can you drive me home?" he asks me, waking me from my reverie. I nod at him with a smile.

"You look more human when you smile like that, Sasuke," Naruto says with a touch of teasing.

"Hn."

----SasuNaru---

I've become more normal the next day – quiet, glaring, and intimidating – and I even acknowledge Naruto whenever we meet in the hallway – much to everyone's surprise, Naruto's astonishment, Neji and Gaara's suspicion, and my friends' half-knowing smiles.

The following day, Naruto is absent once again. Kakashi asks me to drop the dobe's homework to his place, saying excuses like he can't find Neji, Hinata, and the Sabaku siblings even though he has them in his earlier class. After Iruka politely lead me inside their warm house, I find the blonde dobe sprawled on the floor with loads of gift boxes around him.

"Hey!" he greets me in between his wrappings. "Thanks for dropping these," he adds when I hand him his assignments.

"You're absent," I state, standing rigidly as I watch him do his work.

"Obviously."

"Why? You don't look sick."

Naruto stops his work and looks up to me. "I'm not, but Tsunade-baachan already told the faculty I can't make it today seeing as the Orphanage Christmas party will be on Friday. So I'm fixing my gifts for them."

"For all of them?" I ask, one of my eyebrow raising in question.

"Yes, but I'm still lacking at least thirty," he comments, frowning as he looks around the already overflowing gifts around him. "I've been keeping my allowance for a year now 'cause I want this to become a memorable Christmas for them, but it's not enough," he mumbles to himself.

I stoop down next to him, looking at him straight in the eyes. "You're not Santa Claus, dobe, so don't force yourself to give more than you can."

"But I want to! I want to!" he insists, breaking his gaze as he starts packing gifts once again. "I'll ask Neji and Hinata for donation tomorrow."

I pinch the bridge of my nose in distress. Standing up, I tell him to accompany me to town to visit the city mall. At the end of the day, I end up spending a little fortune – mostly for Naruto rather than an urge to give the children he loves most a present for the upcoming holiday.

----SasuNaru---

So two days later, while my parents are at a party at the Hyuuga's mansion, I cover myself in another dark jacket with black fur neck linings and head over to my new car. The dobe's friends have been invited too, but since the Hyuugas are hosting the famous party, Neji and Hinata couldn't make it. As for the Sabakus, the siblings are out of country at the moment for a reason I don't really intend to find out. The rest of my friends and their parents are also attending the ball for the affluent people.

I place Naruto's present carefully in the passenger seat. I have spent some of my money on another nice jacket because that is all I could think to get him, and the fact that he seems to like my first gift. He isn't exactly the easiest person to shop for, after all.

Due to an unexpected traffic because of last-minute Christmas shopping, I arrive late at the orphanage. I have to knock hard on the door before Mrs. Chiyo finally hears me.

"Ah, you're here," she says happily. "We've been waiting for you."

She leads me down the hall to the recreation room, the same place I'd been whenever I'm in my orphanage duty the past weeks. The room looks better than I'd imagined. It's warm and homely. In the center of the room I see a giant Christmas tree, decorated with tinsel and colored lights and a hundred different handmade ornaments. Beneath the tree, spread in all directions, are wrapped gifts of every sizes and shapes. The children are on the floor, sitting close together in a large semicircle near the blazing fire on the hearth. They are dressed in their best clothes.

They all look as if they'd cleaned up before the big event, and most of the boys have had their hair cut. On the table beside the door, there is a bowl of punch and platters of cookies shaped like Christmas trees and sprinkled with green sugar. I could see some adults sitting with the children; a few of the smaller kids were sitting on the adults' laps, their faces rapt with attention as they listen to "'Twas the Night Before Christmas." I recognize most of them – the Directress of the school herself, Tsunade Sanin, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and her husband Asuma, and Jiraiya.

"I'm glad you made it," Kakashi greets me, his visible eye arcing with approval.

I don't see Naruto, though, at least not right that moment. It is his voice that I recognize, the one reading the story, and I finally find him sitting on the floor in front of the tree sitting like an Indian. To my surprise, I see that tonight he's wearing something tamer – sky blue button down sweatshirt that accentuates the color of his eyes, top two buttons undone and showing off a strong, lean tan chest just as it had the night of the play. Instead of the old pair of jeans I've seen him in so many times, he is wearing a loose pair of white slacks and a pair of elegant black shoes that match his whole attire. The glow from the fireplace shines like a halo on his head, the way the stage light reflected on him during the play.

I've been holding my breath without even noticing it. I could see Mrs. Chiyo smiling at me out of the corner of my eye, so I exhale and put on my usual straight face, trying to regain control. Naruto pauses only once to look up from the story he's reading. He notices me standing in the doorway, and then goes back to reading to the children. It takes him another minute or so to finish, and when he does, he stands up and pats the back of his pants to remove the invisible dust of the now carpeted room. He walks around the children to make his way toward me.

"Hey teme, you're late," he says when he finally reaches me. "Look, you missed out on the first part of the story."

"It's okay," I grunted, thinking about how nice he looks.

"I'm glad you came. And here I was thinking you probably joined your parents in the Hyuuga's party."

"I don't like seeing my parents' arrogant friends, so here I am."

"Really? Arrogant huh? Come to think of it, I used to know this someone who'd been acting arrogant since I was a kid. I just can't put the name, but I know it starts with the letter S."

"It's probably Sakura," I answer him, though knowing too well what he means.

"Geez, teme, how could you treat your ex-girlfriend like that?"

"Hn."

Naruto smiles. "C'mon Sasuke. Help me hand out the gifts," he says. "You bought it after all."

"I didn't," I reply defensively.

"Whatever." Naruto laughs as he walks toward the tree, me trailing behind him.

After the gift giving – and getting deaf from the shouts of delight coming from the children – Mrs. Chiyo ushers them to their rooms when they start yawning due to the lateness of the night. We help clean the place out, then everyone starts leaving one by one or in pairs.

The tree lights cast an ethereal glow as "Silent Night" plays softly in a disc player in the corner. I'm still sitting on the floor next to Naruto, who is holding a young girl who'd fallen asleep in his lap. Iruka comes in and carries the child to her room. Iruka switches off the light, leaving us with only the lit Christmas tree.

Because of all the happenings, Naruto and I haven't the time to talk – not that I mind, of course. I gaze up at the lights on the tree, and I wonder when this peaceful feeling will end. If truth be told, I don't know and I'm afraid it will end soon. I glance at _him_ while his tender gaze sweeps outside the window as another soft flurry of snow falls outside. With the lights glowing on his face, he appears to be content with the whole event and deep down, so am I.

At this time, I know this is my most wonderful Christmas Eve ever.

"Dobe," I call him. He swiftly looks at me and frowns.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Then why did you look when I called you that?"

Naruto puffs his cheeks like a child and then demands. "What?!"

"Wait here," I tell him. I quickly take his gift from my car and heads back inside. I slump down again next to him and hands him the richly-wrapped box.

"What is this?" he asks me.

"What does it look like?"

"I know what this is, teme."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I mean why are you giving this to me?"

"I wanted to. Is there something wrong with that?" I argue. Will there be a time that I can talk to this dobe without a conversation becoming a debate?

I watch him as he smiles softly. "You know you didn't have to."

He starts opening it, carefully removing the tape and avoiding wrecking the gift wrapper itself. After setting the paper on his side, he opens the box and pulls out another designer jacket in front of him.

"That's all, it isn't much," I say, hoping he's not disappointed with it.

He carefully puts the jacket back in its box before looking at me with strong emotions in his face, "Thank you, Sasuke. This is the first time I received a gift from someone I just recently got acquainted to. Neji and Hinata are the only ones who have been giving me gifts for Christmas."

"Recently," I whisper to myself, almost tasting the word in my mouth. Naruto seems not to hear it and I'm glad. Yes, even though we've known each other since we're in kindergarten, only _recently _haveI discovered who Naruto Uzumaki really is. He is the boy everyone detests because of his unusual charm and his wonderful heart.

"Thank you for coming here tonight, Sasuke," he whispers to me.

I just nod with a smile. It seems I've been smiling a lot when I'm around him – and only around him. And then I turn away without uttering any single word, because I'm afraid that I might end up saying words that are starting to bubble up my throat. Words that my mind wants to scream.

The chorus of "Silent Night" is still playing and the music fills the room. I look at Naruto, then up the ceiling and around the room, and then outside the window as I do my best to keep my composure. I turn to Naruto again. He winks at me playfully while gathering the rest of his things in his arms. I want to give him a cool shrug but I end up smirking at him, while inside I wonder how I end up falling in love with this boy named Naruto Uzumaki. A love I know that is true, a love that I know where, from this moment on, I don't care what the others would think.

I'll make sure that before the New Year comes, the boy everyone hates will be mine.

**---Author's Note—**

**I promise to keep this a short multi-chapter so the pacing of the story is a bit rushed. Please bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND A WALK TO REMEMBER**

**UPDATES didicated to my wonderful Beta Reader HIC IACET MORI and to Angel as well to my loyal reviewers who never cease to inspire me, and forces me to update. ^^**

**Chapter 9-i**

_I stare at his picture. He is only three years old back then and he's full of love and life. I want to protect his innocence, I want to keep him away from any horrible things in life, I want to give him the best thing the world can offer – but how can I? _

_I was only thirteen, and I killed more than I can count. Our mother died from a horrible disease, our father was assassinated during his trip abroad and my godfather's friend took all the things that is rightfully ours. So I killed. I killed to keep my beautiful brother alive. After all, he has the same horrible sickness that my delicate mother had. I killed. I stole. I __**kill**__. It's the only thing I could do. What can a thirteen years old orphan do at that time, after all? None. But I have to keep my bloody, dirty hands away from him – he's too innocent, too pure. So I handed him over to my mother's most trusted best friend, the kind young man who adores my little brother so much. Together with his godfather and godmother, all of them will keep him safe._

_But my deed haunts my little brother's life – they haunt him. They blame him; all of them hate him because of me. He's suffering, and that horrible disease is slowly taking his life away. _

_Will you still remember me, my innocent little brother? _

_I don't care if you don't._

_Just live._

_I'll give you my life._

_No one matches yours, only mine._

_I'm your ONLY HOPE._


	10. Chapter 9i

**ONLY HOPE**

**By: **_**Pebbles of the Sand**_

**_Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori_**

**Chapter 9-i**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

_I stare at his picture. He is only three years old back then and he's full of love and life. I want to protect his innocence, I want to keep him away from any horrible things in life, I want to give him the best thing the world can offer – but how can I?_

_I was only thirteen, and I killed more than I can count. Our mother died from a horrible disease, our father was assassinated during his trip abroad and my godfather's friend took all the things that is rightfully ours. So I killed. I killed to keep my beautiful brother alive. After all, he has the same horrible sickness that my delicate mother had. I killed. I stole. I__**kill**__. It's the only thing I could do. What can a thirteen-year old orphan do at that time, after all? None. But I have to keep my bloody, dirty hands away from him – he's too innocent, too pure. So I handed him over to my mother's most trusted best friend, the kind young man who adores my little brother so much. Together with his godfather and godmother, all of them will keep him safe._

_But my deed haunts my little brother's life – they haunt him. They blame him; all of them hate him because of me. He's suffering, and that horrible disease is slowly taking his life away._

_Will you still remember me, my innocent little brother?_

_I don't care if you don't._

_Just live._

_I'll give you my life._

_No one matches yours, only mine._

_I'm your ONLY HOPE._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I walk confidently toward the huge warehouse, two of my most trusted comrades walking behind me – Shuhaku and his little brother Gaara – and the rest of them are distributed around the place. Some of them are already inside, waiting for me while closely watching over the people I told them to bring in for me.

The place is dark, cold, and tinted with the smell of cigarettes which I hate so much. Cigarettes cause lung diseases; it would have been okay if it only injures the user but most of the time it harms the non-user more. My golden eyes flash with annoyance as I reach them, the horrible mask of displeasure on my face making the rest of my adherents quiver with fear.

"I could smell something in the air," I start, a sly smile on my lips, the evil glint in my eyes betraying me.

A slow creepy smile ghosts on their faces. "One of them insists on taking a hit. Who are we to say no, boss?" one of them bravely answers me.

My eyes roam in front of me; four men in their late teens stare at me expectantly. They are sitting comfortably, and as I have instructed, they've been treated well.

"How are you boys?" I greet them while I cross my arms over my chest. The black tight denim jeans I'm wearing and the white sweatshirt appear so ordinary that our detainees think they're safe with me. The arrogant smile on their faces and their body language prove it.

"Actually, we're not good. Who gave you the fucking idea to grab us and take us here to this filthy room? Once our parents learn about this, I don't think you'll be smiling eerily at us," the one in the middle says. I eye him quietly, the way his green eyes light up with defiance proving that he's the group leader, the one Gaara told me about. The boy named Hanamichi Haruno.

"Hmm… Is that how to talk to your host?" I ask him, faking the hurt tone in my voice.

"We don't care who you are but are you aware of who we are?" one of them asks, the buff-looking teen on Hanamichi's left.

"Oh, that? I'm very aware of who you are. You know, your parents don't need to know this," I answer him while I pace in front of them.

"Then what do you want from us? Ransom? You poverty-stricken people are so pathetic," Hanamichi snorts, then laughs maliciously together with his friends. "No wonder you don't have the strength to hurt us. You're afraid you won't get any when our parents see that we're injured."

"Oh, no no no. Didn't I just tell you that your parents don't need to know this? And certainly Mr. Haruno, I'm not afraid to hurt you…" I tell him, smiling slightly at him. I stoop in front of him, his face mere inches away from me. "… you have a pretty face, too bad you smoke too much," I sneer at him.

"Why you…" he growls while he jumps up from his seat, a punch landing an inch away from my face.

"You boys are treading on a fine line," I hear Shuhaku behind me. His younger brother Gaara is still staying behind the shadow.

"Shut the fuck –" Haruno yells but I swiftly smack his face with the back of my hand. He stumbles down back on his chair and the rest of his friends gather around him, two of them glaring at me. When he looks at me, his mouth is already bleeding and his cheek is swollen.

"That's for your selfishness. This air is not made only for you! Don't you know that you're spreading diseases to innocent people around you? Those people who don't want to smoke because they value their health, but couldn't do anything when they need to breathe to live, must succumb to your desire to taste that sweet nectar of cigarettes," I tell him with deceptive softness. "Now, let's start talking, shall we?" I add.

"There's nothing to talk about," one of them spits out.

"There is, young sir, there is!" I mock-exclaim. "Now gentleman, please help them settle back to their seats," I order my crew. I watch them as they try to struggle away from my followers' grasp. Once they're settled back on their seats, my adherents standing behind them, I casually settle on my own couch in front of them.

"So," I start, "first things first. I want an honest, straight answer. Just a small mistake… then I guess some of your blood need to be spilled," I probably have made them realize their position, with the way their eyes widen, their skin pale, and their limbs start trembling.

"Let me tell you a story. Short, but a story nonetheless," I say. "You see, I don't have parents. They died when I was young. But I have this beautiful wonderful little brother. I call him kit. He's the most precious thing to me, and I don't like the idea that someone's bullying him in a rather… painful way, even if it's natural for kids like him these days to be brawling with somebody. I also think it's natural for him to be played around seeing as he's too nice and too patient for his own good, so I tend to let those people get away with it since its part of one's life. But you see, there's a difference with taunting my kit and physically hurting him. Even though it's not been inflicted, the fact that someone or somebody tried to injure my beautiful kit aggravates me to no end. It's like I wanted to break every bones on those people's body, cut their skin, remove their eyeballs, slash their tongues, feed them to the crocodiles and if they're still alive… burn them to death."

"W-Wha-What do we have to d-do with your b-brother?!" Hanamichi asks, his eyes widening some more when he sees the frightening sneers coming from my people.

"Lots of things, Mr. Haruno. Lots and lots of things."

"But I – we – haven't met your brother yet!"

"I don't think so. Let me remind you. My kit is quite pretty in a boyish kind of way. Maybe, prettier than you and your younger bitchy sister. Hmmm… Speaking of her, you should be happy that I did not involve her here knowing that she's the one who told you to do it."

"Sakura? Sakura has nothing to do with anything. Fuck! We haven't done anything to you or your so-called kit!"

"Let me see…" I say. "Do you remember anyone, a boy perhaps? The same age as your little sister and going to the same school she's going? With big blue eyes and golden hair? He has these three little whisker mark on both of his cheeks and he's always smiling cheerfully at anyone."

"Na-Naruto?" Hanamichi shakily breathes out.

"Oh! So you do remember!" I exclaim happily, then I lean closer to Haruno's face with a frightening grin gracing my lips. "Maybe… now we can start playing, don't you think?"

--SasuNaru--

I drive Naruto home from the orphanage later that night. At first I wasn't sure whether I should since his Uncle was around, but when I asked him if I could take him home, he said yes. I don't know whether I should be glad because, to be honest, I don't know exactly how he feels about me. Granted, he'd given me the most wonderful gift I've ever received, and even though I'd probably never open it and read it like he does, I know it is like giving a piece of himself away – his poetry collection, securely bound by a black cover. He had given it to me when he stepped inside my car.

But Naruto is the type of person who would donate a kidney to a stranger he had met while walking down the street if said stranger really need one, so I'm not exactly sure what to make of it. Naruto had told me before that he isn't a dobe, and I guess I had finally come to the conclusion that he isn't – he may have been . . . well, different, but he figured out what I had done for the orphans and, looking back, I think he had known about it even as we sat on the floor of the orphanage.

When he called it a miracle, I guess he was talking specifically about me. When Iruka came into the room that night to check us while we cleaned the place and Naruto and I were talking, I remember my old teacher's eyes. It kind of like he was thinking of something else – something sad.

As I mull over Iruka's expression, I glance at Naruto sitting beside me in my car. He's looking out of the window with a peaceful look on his face, kind of smiling but with a faraway look at the same time. He watches while the flurry of white snow descends quietly on the ground, while the beautiful decorations for the holiday glow in the winter darkness.

I smile. Okay, maybe it's not a full smile – but it's a smile, nevertheless.

My hand starts scooting across the seat closer to him, but before it reaches him, Naruto breaks the silence.

"Sasuke," he asks as he turns toward me, "do you ever think about… about the future?"

I discreetly pull my hand back. Now when I think about future, I usually picture it with me sitting on a leather chair inside a well-designed office atop one of our biggest building in the country. "Sure," I say. "Sometimes, I reckon."

"Do you ever wonder… well… if it's going to happen?"

I nod uncertainly.

"I've been thinking a lot about it lately," Naruto says, a hint of sadness lacing his voice. "I know what I want; I know what I need to do… but… what if I can't?"

"Well," I say, trying to say something reassuring, "I don't think that we're meant to think about that for now. I think that sometimes we just have to have faith."

It's a pretty good answer, I think. I guess that my feelings for Naruto are making my brain work a little faster than usual. I can tell he is thinking about my answer.

"Yes," he finally says, "you're right."

I smile to myself and I change the subject, since talking about the future isn't the sort of thing that makes a person feel romantic. "You know," I say casually, "it sure was nice tonight when we were sitting by the tree earlier."

"Yes, it was," he replies. His mind is still elsewhere.

"And you sure looked nice, too."

"Thank you," he answers carefully, but his voice sounds distant. This isn't working too well.

"Can I ask you a question?" I finally ask, in the hopes of bringing him back to me.

"Sure," he says. I take a deep breath.

"After doing your things tomorrow and, well . . . after you've spent some time with your friends . . . I mean . . ." I pause and struggle to look at him, "Would you mind coming over to my house for Christmas dinner? I'm sure mom would love to see you."

Even though his face is still turned toward the window, I could see the faint outline of the beginnings of a smile after he heard what I said.

"Yes, I'd like to see your mom again. She's super nice, ya know," he answers. He looks straight at me with a delighted smile on his glowing face that almost takes my breath away. Damn, when have I gotten this love-struck? I'm an Uchiha, for Pete's sake!

I sigh with relief, not believing I had actually asked him and still wondering how all this had happened. I drive down streets where windows are decorated with Christmas lights, passing through the City Square. A couple of minutes later when I reach across the seat, I finally take hold of his hand and, to complete the perfect evening, he doesn't pull it away. When we pull up in front of his house, the lights in the living room are still on and I could see Iruka behind the curtains. He gently pulls his hand away from me and, after a polite "good night," he quickly steps out of my car to go inside the warm embrace of his home.

--SasuNaru--

When I arrive home, my mom and dad are already there – much to my surprise. They are talking about the party and some business-related topics that I refuse to listen to. I just let my presence be known and then I tell them that I'm bringing a friend the following evening for our Christmas dinner. My mom and dad appear a little shocked, but they quickly nod with a smile.

"Is this the cute little blonde boy you brought here weeks ago?" my mom asks before I can step out of our receiving room.

"Yes."

"Good! I would like him to meet your father," she answers.

"And who is this boy you're talking about?" Dad asks with curiosity.

"The Namikaze boy, the one I told you about. He's been under Umino's care... you know –" Mom answers softly.

"I see."

I'm rooted to my place, wondering what my parents are talking about and why they called Naruto a Namikaze when he's an Uzumaki. My dad's bland stare lands on me – something in his eyes tells me to leave them alone. I'm reluctant at first, but the stare becomes a glare, forcing my feet to walk out of the place.

I wipe my hand purposely, removing any marks of blood on it. I feel Shuhakus' squeeze of reassurance on my shoulder, but I'm too numb to outwardly acknowledge it. The filths have been disposed cleanly, but if by chance they are discovered, no officer would find any clues on who they are. After all, I made sure that any mark of their existence is removed; their thumb marks are peeled off as all of their skin were, their teeth have been pulled out, distinctive features have been erased. Only DNA testing could clear it, but I doubt they can when I have made sure they are burned to death.

"No one touches my kit. Make sure of that, Gaara," I intone.

"My pleasure."

"And that includes you," I warn him, knowing how he have become a little too attached to my brother.

"Hn," he scoffs. I watch the red-haired teen step inside his sleek black car with a playful smirk on his face, before I go inside my limousine together with my closest confidante.

"You don't look fine," Shuhaku tells me.

"I just hate marking my hands with the blood of those filthy animals."

"Then why did you? You could have just watched them do it."

"It's for my kit, and I would do anything , **anything** at all for him."

"I know," he quickly answers with a tone of finality. He knows that whenever I talk about my little brother, arguing with me is pointless.

"How's the doctor I asked you to investigate?" I ask him, shifting the conversation to a safer ground.

"He's perfect. No one had died under his care, but even if he's that good, I doubt he could do it without a donor." Shuhaku tells me.

"You don't need to look for a donor. We're done looking, and no one matches his. No one, except – "

"Kyuubi –"

"– Shuhaku, I'll do anything for that child. Anything! He deserve to live much more than –"

"Let's just cross the bridge when we get there. We might find someone who can match his," he cuts me off, his gray eyes drilling into me seriously. "I'll make sure to find one."

"Soon, Shuhaku, soon."

--Author's Note—

Just an additional chapter for Chapter 9. I know this is late, but please forgive me.

This story is updated for TastelikeBlood


End file.
